A Bigger Life
by karatecullen2012
Summary: Bella is overweight. All throughout High School she was picked on and teased because of her weight. Now, out of college and a successful writer, Bella wants to make a change. With the help from someone from her past that doesn't recognize her, Bella must try to stay sane while trying to achieve her goal of becoming 130 pounds. All Human, OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Here is a new story for you all. It has been a long time since I have written anything, so I hope you all like this one. The plot will be a bunch of twists and turns so I hope you are all ready for it! I'm hoping to post a chapter each week, if not two, so stick with me! Chapters will be kinds short for a little, but will eventually grow in length. **

**This is rated M for a reason! The good stuff will come later, but for now it will be Bella's potty mouth ;) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters. **

**~Chapter 1 – The Past~**

**BPOV**

Have you ever seen someone get picked on because of their body shape? Have you ever seen them be humiliated in front of their peers because their pant size is an eighteen and not a size five like some of the skinny kids in their grade? Have you ever stood up for them? Have you actually bullied them? If you have, shame on you. How would you feel if you were in their shoes, walking around, and conscious of all of the people calling you names and degrading you? Would that change anything to you? Probably not.

My name is Isabella Swan and I am a senior at Forks High School. I am the overweight girl in my class. I wear the size eighteen pants and I walk around every day being called a fat cow. I walk with my head down, not looking in the eyes of those who have humiliated me for the past twelve years. I have less than a month left in this hell hole. That's it. Then, I can escape my prison and start fresh. Move to a new town, maybe a new state. Do something good for myself. But first, I have to get through the next month.

Finals are in a week and then the following week is graduation. I am not worried about my finals, but my worry is tripping in front of all of my classmates and their families during graduation. That would be embarrassing. I should be used to the embarrassment by now since I have been picked on since I started gaining weight in seventh grade, but I can't help the traitorous blush that covers my whole face. Gosh, I hope these next two weeks go fast. With my head down, I walk briskly to my AP Calculus class. Me being the uncoordinated person I am, not only do I not see the book that I lying in the middle of the hallway, but as I am falling face-first to the hard tiled floor, I grab for something to keep me upright. I grabbed onto something soft, and pull myself upright. Looking up, I see a face I was hoping I could avoid for the next two weeks. Edward Cullen, the extremely hot baseball player, who was made to be popular, but was actually kind of a computer nerd. But, that didn't stop girls from trying to woo him into their pants. You might ask why I am trying to avoid this beautiful Adonis, right? Well, to keep it short, my secret crush on him became known to the public a couple weeks ago. I left my journal in the library one afternoon, and of course it fell into the wrong hands. The next day, there were posters of a fat cow next to Edward's senior picture with a huge 'X' through the fat cow's picture. I was teased relentlessly that day. I went home early crying my eyes out, because not only did the student body make fun of me, but so did Edward Cullen. That day as I walked the hallways, I kept getting disgusted looks from him. From that day on, I tried to avoid him at all costs… except today.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, trying to grab my backpack which had fallen off my shoulder during the trip. Edward leaned down and grabbed my back pack and handed it to me.

"Here you go," Edward said. I looked up at his face, expecting to see a disgusted look on his face from having to touch my things, but I was greeted with a kind smile. Confused, I grabbed my back pack and sidestepped him and ran off to my class. As I turned into the classroom, I looked back to see Edward staring off in the direction I ran off to. His expressions were confusing me. The Friday of finals week, I walked out of my Government final, feeling good. I was done with High School. I was done with this hell hole. All I had left was Graduation and then right after getting my diploma, I can head right for the airport and go to New York and get ready to attend NYU next fall. I honestly could not wait.

Since my last name was almost at the end of the alphabet, I was one of the last people to get my diploma. I counted down the people in front of me, wishing I could just get my diploma at a different time instead of in front of all my classmates and their parents. I could hear the screams of happiness as family members cheered on their children. I had no one to cheer me on. My father, Charlie Swan, was probably drunk at home. My mother, Renée Dwyer, had divorced my drunken father when I was eight. She moved to Florida and married someone else. I haven't seen her in two years. She was my only encourager. The only one I could go to when I was teased and picked on because of my size.

"Isabella Swan." I heard my name called over the microphone. There was the general clapping from the audience, but no over exuberant yelling from family members. As I clumsily walked across the stage to shake the principal's hand, I heard a loud, obnoxious recording. The recording made a mechanical cow noise. Everyone laughed. Tears streamed down from my eyes. Looking out in the crowd, I see the football team with the recording of the cow. They were laughing so hard. Looking towards the front, I see Edward. He is laughing with them. But, the harder I look at him, the more it looks like the laughter is being forced from him.

I grabbed the diploma and raced off the stage, thanking that I didn't trip over the many cords on stage. The laughter followed me out of the building. It followed me all the way home. I couldn't get the laughter out of my head. Sobs tore through my body as I ran home. I couldn't take it any longer. I was sick of being degraded against because of my weight. As I ran into my house, my father is passed out drunk on the couch. I raced to my room, thankful I had already packed most of my belongings into a couple suitcases. Stuffing a few more things into a carry-on bag and grabbing my ticket to New York, I call a cab to take me to Quillayute Airport. As I waited for the cab, I left Charlie a goodbye letter.

I was finally ready to move on. High School was a bitch. I needed to take control of my life and do something for myself. I wanted a good job with a good pay and I want someone who will love me for who I am. This is the first step. Leaving all of the pain behind me.

**A/N: Well there is the beginning. I hope you all liked a sneak peek into Bella's past. The next chapter will be a couple years in the future. Also, this story will all be in BPOV. So, just like other authors like, please review and tell me what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! I'm back! Here is Chapter 2 – a couple years in the future. Let's see where this story is going to take us! **

**This is rated M for a reason! The good stuff will come later, but for now it will be Bella's potty mouth ;) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters.**

**~ Chapter 2 – A New Beginning~ **

**5 years later**

**BPOV**

180 pounds. Shit. Fuck. Double Fuck. What the hell is wrong with this scale? I swear to god this scale is trying to have me throw it out the damn window. Just yesterday, it read 178 pounds. How in the hell did I gain 2 pounds in one day? I didn't even eat anything! I jumped off the scale and stomped down the hallway. I kicked the sofa in anger and immediately regretted it when my foot started to throb.

"Mother Fu… Fudger," I started to scream hopping on one foot. I had to start watching my mouth. There were people who had kids on either side of me. Living in a family oriented apartment complex had its ups and downs. A knock on the door startled me out of my haze. Limping over to the door, I unlocked the door and opened it to see my roommate standing on the other side. Alice Brandon and I met at NYU and we instantly hit it off. I looked at her confused as to why she was knocking. She strutted into the apartment in her Badgley Mischka Goodie heels and her Emporio Armani black silk dress. Looking down at my baggy Wal-Mart sweatshirt and Chucks, I laugh.

"Why the hell are you dressed like that?" I ask her. She looks down at herself, and scoffs.

"I always look like this," she says in exasperation. Shaking my head, I shut the apartment door and follow her into the kitchen. "You know, some people have to dress up each day." I stick my tongue out at her and laugh.

Alice and I met freshman year of NYU and we instantly became good friends. She was my shoulder to cry on each time my past came to haunt me. Alice majored in Fashion Management, while I majored in English Creative Writing. We took the same beginner English class freshman year. Alice now is part of a big Fashion company. She is even in the process of making her own line of clothing. When it comes to me, it is a completely different story. I graduated top of my class. When I graduated, I had already published a couple short stories, but my biggest success, book one of the Bigger Life series, was also in the process of being published. When it was published, I had such great reviews from it that they wanted to make a movie from it.

"Why are you limping?" Alice asks, as I walk out the kitchen towards the living room.

"Oh, no reason. I just kicked the sofa because the scale read 180." I slumped down on the couch and picked up my phone from the side table. I had a message from my publisher. I had been avoiding talking to him because I was late in my section of the final book in the series. Alice walked in, kicking off her heels and sat down next to me. She grabbed her handbag from the floor and grabbed a card from it and handed it to me. I looked at it and laughed.

"M&M Gym, Alice?" I laughed. I had heard of this popular gym before. So many success stories of bigger people walking in and coming out so much thinner. But I also heard the trainers were assholes.

"Yes, Bella. I think it would be a good change for you. You have done so good since college, I mean, look at you!" Alice exclaimed. I had to laugh at her statement. Ever since my first year in college, I wanted to lose weight. I had started out at 230 pounds. I have done a lot for myself, seeing as I am down to 180 pounds, but I wanted to lose more. My ideal weight is around 130 pounds. It seems far-fetched, but that is my goal.

"I don't know, Alice," I start. When I am writing, I go by the alias of Marie Dwyer. My middle name and my mother's re-married last name. I have a couple more alias that I have for stupid things. My worry about joining the gym is because I don't want people recognizing me as Marie Dwyer or Isabella Swan from High School. There has never been an actual photo of me in my novels or on the internet.

"I know what you are thinking, Bella. You can use one of your other names, no one will know. I also heard that one of the trainers is single and smoking hot," Alice swooned. Sighing, I remember the last time I had sex. I really don't remember it, because I was severely drunk and it was in the dark. I have no clue who was the guy, either.

"Fine, Alice! I'll do it, but I will hate you forever," I yelled, throwing the business card on the ground. I stood up and walked to my room to get my purse. When I walked back to the living room, Alice was clapping and squealing. "Let's go."

I grab my keys and walk out the door with Alice hot on my heels. She kept saying something about personal training sessions and how I will be down to my dream weight in no time. I groaned, following Alice outside.

**A/N: Okay there is Chapter 2! So what did you think? Do you guys like this new Bella? Next chapter will be at M&M Gym and the funny moments that Bella gets into! Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, Everyone! I love the amount of people who are following this story / like it so far! I am having a blast writing this so far and I hope you all like my ideas so far. I do want to clarify something real quick – some of you may have your suspicions that Bella is trying to lose weight because of what happened in her past. Let me show you in the next two chapters that she is doing this for herself and herself only! **

**Okay, so it seems like if I was to put everything together in one chapter, it would be super long. So here is part one! I hope you like it! Part 2 should be up tomorrow and I can already tell you it will be a tear jerker. **

**This is rated M for a reason! The good stuff will come later, but for now it will be Bella's potty mouth ;) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters.**

**~Chapter 3 – M&M Gym~**

**BPOV**

What the fuck have I gotten myself into? This is one of those moments where you think it is a good idea and then you realize it is most definitely not. Alice and I haven't even made it up the stairs towards the entrance and I already want to go home. This place is like one of those museums where all you can do is look and not touch because you are afraid you might break something.

We walk up the stairs and I go to pull the door open, when it opens for us. What the hell? What kind of a gym has an automatic door? I shake my head in amusement as we make our way towards the lobby. I can't help but look around in amazement, though. I can see why this place is so highly recommended. On the right there must be at least ten brand spanking new treadmills. Towards the back I can spot a set of bikes and a set of elliptical. There is a section of free weights off towards the left and a bunch of machines. There are high definition flat screen televisions mounted on a post by the cardio machines and the radio is playing encouraging work-out music. Alice nudges my shoulder with a smirk on her face.

"Shut up," I murmur. We make our way to the left where there is a circular desk with a petite blonde standing behind it, typing furiously on a computer. She is wearing a royal blue t-shirt with the M&M logo on it. She looks up as we approach.

"Hi, welcome to M&M Gym. How can I help you?" I open my mouth to respond, but Alice beats me to the punch.

"My friend here wants to sign up for personal training. We heard such good things about your gym that we decided to check it out." The blonde nodded, reaching towards a cubby-holder under the desk to pull a piece of paper out.

"Okay, well here is our paper on personal training. It lists the prices and what personal training consists of. On the back are photos of our personal trainers. There are the two owners – Emmett McCarty and Anthony Masen, along with Emmett's wife, Rosalie McCarty. Our trainers also instruct aerobic classes, so when you set up appointments it might change due to circumstances," The blonde, or as her name tag read, Lauren, said. Nodding my head, I look over the prices and see that it is hefty, but affordable.

"Can we get a tour of the gym?" I ask tentatively. Lauren nods enthusiastically. We wait for a second as she disappears into the 'employee's only' office, located behind the desk. She comes back laughing, with a muscular guy trailing behind her. He has short-cropped black hair and his muscles are bulging. I recognize him as Emmett.

"Hello, I am Emmett, one of the owners," He says. I can immediately tell that this guy may look mean and frightening on the outside, but he is a soft-teddy bear on the inside.

"Hi, Emmett. My name is Alice Brandon and this is my best friend, Izzy Dwyer. Izzy is hoping to sign up for personal training." Emmett smiles as he leads us to the treadmills.

"Well, I like the sound of that. Personal training consists a lot on exercise and instruction. We like to have the first day be a whole day thing where we see where you are so that we can see what your strengths and weaknesses are. We usually have our clients use the machines available here and also participate in some of the aerobic classes we teach. Sometimes we have private aerobic classes, as well," Emmett explains, as he leads us down the pathway by the treadmills and elliptical. I look over at the treadmills and almost choke at what I see.

"They fucking have a built in television, Alice!" I whisper. Emmett leads us to the back where I see a glass window. We stand in front of the window and see an add-on room with people punching bags.

"This is where we do all of our aerobic classes. We offer a bunch of classes. My wife and one other personal trainer, Rosalie, is in there filling in for Anthony. Anthony is sick today, so he couldn't teach his kickboxing class. He is in charge of the kickboxing class and total body workout class. He also helps Rosalie in the yoga class. Rosalie is the main instructor of yoga and also does Zumba. I usually hang out here in the gym and give pointers to the people in the gym for routines that will best fit them," Emmett explains. We walk past the men's and woman's changing rooms and back up to the front of the lobby.

"Thank you for the tour Emmett, I really think my friend will be interested in it," Alice exclaims. I give her the death glare.

"Well, I hope I won you over, ladies. Give us a call to set up your appointments for personal training. It was nice to meet you," He gives us a huge smile. We each shake his hand and walk out the automatic doors.

"Man, if he wasn't married I would snatch that thing up! Did you see his muscles, Bella? I mean he must be really good in the sex department," Alice says in awe, waving her hand in front of her face. I blush beat red. Not only did I not want to think of a married man in that way, but I was now drooling. There would be no way I could focus if Emmett was my personal trainer.

**A/N: Okay there is part one! I hope you all liked it. Part 2 will answer some of your questions on why Bella wants to lose weight, along with a couple peeks into her horrible past. Please leave me a Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, Everyone! Here is part two of chapter 3, but I called it chapter 4. I hope you like this side of Bella – she is overrun by emotions here. **

**This is rated M for a reason! The good stuff will come later, but for now it will be Bella's potty mouth ;) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters. **

**~Chapter 4 – Emotions~ **

**BPOV**

This is my secret place. No one knows about it. When I come here, I can spill all of my emotions and talk about my week. Angela Cheney has been my therapist since I arrived in New York. She knows everything about me. She is like my light in a dark night. Whenever I have a tough moment or my past comes to haunt me, I set an appointment up with her. That is why I am here today.

I walk into the small cozy building that is located right around the block from my apartment. It feels like a second home to me. I smile at the receptionist, Jessica, before taking a seat in the waiting room. They all know me here. I go by Bella Dwyer here. I only wait for a few minutes before the door next to the receptionist desk opens. Angela steps out in her casual pants and sweater.

"Hi, Bella, come on in." I get up and follow Angela down the hallway and into one of the separate rooms. She offers to get me a drink, but I politely decline. I am too nervous right now. I have so many things running through my mind right now. Angela sits down in a comfy black chair and I sit opposite of her. "So, Bella, how has your week been?"

"It has been okay, Angela. It has had its ups and downs," I respond with my head down. Sighing, I look up to see Angela's face. She knows I was lying. "Okay, my week sucked. I woke up two nights in a row, sweating and frightened from what I saw."

"Tell me about it," Angela whispers. I want to say no, but I can't. Talking about it makes me relive the moment, but it also helps me little-by-little move on.

~**ABL~**

_ "So, cow, are you going to prom? Oh, wait! Why would someone want to go to prom with a cow?" Mike Newton laughed. Tears slid down my eyes, as I tried to push past him. I was in line at the cafeteria trying to grab my usual sandwich and milk. Just as I was about to pay the cashier, Mike cornered me. _

_ "Mike, leave me alone," I whispered. He laughed harder, taking my tray of food and throwing it half-way across the cafeteria. If he didn't have everyone's attention before, he did now. Mike hopped up on a table and shouted to the whole school._

_ "Who here wants to go to prom with Isabella Swan? She needs a date," Mike laughed. Just then, the mechanical cow noise sounded from the football table. Everyone laughed. Fingers were pointed at me as I raced towards the exit. I made it out of the cafeteria, but I could still here them laughing in there. _

**~ABL~**

Tears were running down my cheeks as I relived the moment. All I wanted to do right now was to go home and curl up on the couch and cry. Angela scooted her chair near me and embraced my shaking form. Sobs erupted from my chest.

Angela supported me for a couple minutes, before she leaned back and smiled at me.

"Bella, I hope you know I would never make you do this if it wouldn't help in the long run. By reliving your past, you are able to come to terms with what happened," Angela whispered. I nodded my head.

"I know, Angela. It is just hard sometimes. Some moments from my past just wants to make me breakdown and cry. The things people did to me in high school were not fair," I murmured.

"I agree. Okay, on a lighter note, how is the weight loss going?" I chuckled.

"Well, I would like to say it is going good, but I am still only at 180. My goal is 130. But Alice did take me to M&M gym yesterday. It was a nice, warm environment. One of the trainers, Emmett, seemed like a real good person," I laughed.

"I heard really good reviews about that gym. I think you are making a good decision if you sign up," Angela said. Nodding my head, I pulled out the personal training sheet and gave it to her. My biggest problem that was haunting me right now was one of the trainers. I pointed at his picture. "Oh, my. Is this who I think it is?" Angela whispered.

"Yes, that has to be him, but I don't know why he changed his name," I whispered. Angela knew everything about the Edward from high school. She knew about my crush on him, and how he treated me like crap just like everyone else did.

"Bella, I think this is a good sign. This could be your chance at redemption," Angela smiled.

"I want to think that way too, Angela, but what if he recognizes me? What if he is my personal trainer? I can't go through what I went through in high school all over again," I exclaimed. Just the thought of having to go through that pain and torture gave me the fucking shivers.

"But, you have to think about what if he doesn't recognize you? You can work your ass off and lose all that weight and just be a normal client to him. Bella, we have gone over this millions of times. What is your reason for losing weight?" Angela asked in a demanding tone.

"I know, Angela. I have to keep the goal of getting in shape and staying fit in my sight," I sighed.

"And you can't…" Angela trailed off, looking at me.

"And I can't let my past influence my decisions. I can't let all of the endless times of being called a cow and fat make me want to lose weight. I have to want it," I finished smiling at Angela. She always knew how to make me feel better. Angela stood up and pulled me into a big hug.

"Bella, I hope you make the right decision. I think signing up is the first step in completing your goal," Angela nodded, walking with me to the reception desk.

"Thank you, Angela. You always know how to help me," I thank her graciously. Angela smiles and waves it off.

"It's my job!" She laughs. Shaking my head, I say good-bye to Jessica and walk out the front door. The air is cold this mid-January day as I make my way around the block back to the apartment. When I arrive, I am not surprised to see Alice is not home. She is always one of those social butterflies that you can't contain.

I kick off my boots and hang up my jacket. I throw my purse on the kitchen counter. With determination, I pick up my cell phone and call M&M Gym.

"M&M Gym, this is Emmett, how can I help you?"

"Hi, Emmett, it's Izzy Dwyer. You gave my friend and me a tour of the gym yesterday. I am actually calling to sign up for personal training," I smile into the receiver.

"Awesome, Izzy! I knew I would hear back from you. Would you like to stop by tomorrow to sign some papers and see your personal trainer. Unfortunately, I can't take any more clients, so you will either be with Rosalie or Anthony," Emmett responded.

"Tomorrow sounds great. Thank you, Emmett. See you tomorrow," I ended the call. I have an overwhelming sense of pride as I end the call, but I can also feel some lingering emotions of dread. I shrug and think what the hell, might as well try it.

**A/N: Okay there is Chapter 4! Did you like it? I am hoping the next chapter will either be up by tonight or tomorrow. Next will be the first lesson with Bella's hunky / hated trainer! Please leave me a review and tell me what you think so far! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, as promised, here is Chapter 5. I hope you guys enjoy Bella's first encounter with Edward/Anthony. Also, I would like to say thanks for the amount of people who have favorite this story and those who are following it! **

**This is rated M for a reason! The good stuff will come later, but for now it will be Bella's potty mouth ;) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters. **

**~Chapter 5 – Anthony Masen~**

**BPOV**

Okay, Bella. You can do this. You can face him. Maybe he won't recognize you. You have lost a lot of weight and you have grown up a lot. Fuck, I can't do this.

"Fuck, Alice. I can't do this," I groan. Alice is sitting on the couch in her unusual sweatpants, sweatshirt and hair not done to the extreme. She gives me a withering look before going back to her television show. "Alice…" I cry. She huffs and shuts the television off. She stomps over to where I stand in front of the door. Emmett told me to come whenever, but I was getting into later hours. In fact, it was almost five o'clock in the evening. You can tell how much I have been stressing about this confrontation. Alice stands in front of me and puts her hands on my shoulders.

"Bella… please stop worrying. This will go perfect. Edward won't know what hit him," Alice enthusiastically says. "Now, go to that gym, get him as your trainer and show him what you're made of!" She spins me around and kicks my ass. Rolling my eyes, I open the door and look back one more time. "Go!" She screams. I laugh as I shut the door slowly behind me. Taking a deep breath, I walk out the apartment complex and down the street where the gym is located.

This time when I go to enter the gym, I let the automatic door let me in. Stupid door. Laughing at my internal grouchiness, I walk up to the front desk where Emmett is looking at something on the computer. He looks up as I approach.

"Izzy! I knew you would eventually come," He says loudly, gaining the attention of the few people who are working out. I laugh at his enthusiasm.

"Yes, Emmett, I made it. Took some pestering and an ass kicking from Alice, though," I laugh. Emmett let out this booming laugh that makes me jump.

"Come on, girl! You will love what we have to offer you," He exclaims. He pulls out a couple release forms that I have to read and sign and then he grabs another paper that lists some of the activities that personal training includes. It also lists the day and time of some of the aerobic classes that might be good for us to join. I sign the papers and look over the info.

**WEEK 1: Introduction and slow transition in. **

Well, I guess I like the slow transition in part. Damn, this is going to be the death of me. Emmett files the papers away and smiles his big goofy and contagious smile.

"Let me go get Rosalie and Anthony. We had another person sign up for personal training today and she took the last slot on Rosalie's list, so I hope it is okay if Anthony is your trainer?" Emmett questions.

"Doesn't matter to me, Emmett," I sigh. There was a part of me that was hopeful that I would get Anthony/Edward as my trainer, but the other half wanted me to stay clear of the devil. Emmett disappears into the office and he comes back out holding the hand of a blonde beauty. She has a warm smile on her face as she introduces herself as Rosalie.

"Hi, Rosalie, it is nice to meet you." Rosalie smiles and nods her head.

"The pleasure is all mine, Izzy. Emmett has been talking about you since you walked in. My big oaf is always ready to help someone nice out," she laughs. Emmett smiles and blushes a little. We share a laugh at his embarrassment. "Em, where is Anthony?" Rosalie looks up at her husband. Emmett turns around and looks at the office.

"Well, I think he just got done with his class, so probably in the shower," Emmett responds. Just then, the men's locker room door in the back of the gym opens and captures my attention. Anthony walks out shirtless with his shirt in hand and with low riding shorts hanging off his hips. Water droplets drip down his tan chest. Holy shit, he has an eight pack. The Edward I remember had a little extra in high school. Damn, what I wouldn't give to be the water droplets dripping down his chest right now. He smiles as he sees us watching, well me more like drooling. He pulls on a Nike tank top on over his head, messing up his already sex hair. Gosh, I have the shivers. I think I might have just had an orgasm looking at him.

"Hey, everyone. Sorry, was just cleaning up after class," he murmurs. He smiles at us all and I am entranced with how white his teeth are. Dammit, I need to stop. He reaches over and shakes my hand. "Hi, my name is Anthony Masen. I heard you are my new client?" he questions.

"Hi, Anthony. My name is Izzy Dwyer and yes, that is what I was told," I smile back at him. I look away for a second, before my eyes drift back to him. He is still staring at me. He looks away when I meet his glance.

"Alright, Izzy. I think today we will probably just have an introduction session. Maybe tomorrow you can come in and we can start our routine?" Anthony questions. I nod and smile at him. Rosalie and Emmett say a quick good-bye before disappearing in the office. When I look back at Anthony, he is staring intently at me again. So badly do I want to ask him if he recognizes me.

Anthony leads me back to the round desk. He runs behind it and grabs a manila folder. He grabs a magic marker and writes my name on it.

"I hope you don't mind, but I have another sheet for you to fill out," Anthony says sheepishly. He picks up a pen and hands it to me. I go to reach for it and my fingers lightly brush his. I gasp quietly at the electric shock that ran through my body. I retract my hand quickly. Anthony frowns, looking at his hand for a second, before shaking his head. He leans down underneath the desk and grabs a piece of paper. "This is just a basic info sheet for my records in case I have to get in touch with you."

"Of course," I agree lightly, grabbing the pen and answering the basic questions – full name, address, phone number, age, weight right now, weight wanted, and other basic necessities. After filling it out, I give the paper to him and watch as he stuffs it in my personal folder.

"Well, I guess we can just go to the empty aerobic room and set up a detailed schedule. We can run through some dos and don'ts, too," Anthony says. I follow him down the pathway to the aerobic room. I come to the conclusion that I am fucked as I watch his ass all the way to the aerobic room.

**A/N: And there is Chapter 5! Who would like to go into an empty room with a hot Anthony/Edward? ME! I hope you all liked it! Please leave me a review and tell me what you like so far and what you think I should change! I am open for options! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!8**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, all! I hope everyone had an awesome Christmas and New Year! I am so happy for 2014! So, here is the next chapter. Here, you will see some confusion on Bella's part that makes her make a wrong decision! I hope you all like it! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**This is rated M for a reason! The good stuff will come later, but for now it will be Bella's potty mouth ;) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters.**

**~Chapter 6 – Hickey? ~ **

**BPOV**

"Alright, Izzy," Anthony murmurs looking over my profile paper he had me make up. "What do you do for a living?" He looks up at me with a questioning glance. Shit. I didn't think of an excuse for that one.

"Um, I am actually a writer," I cautiously tell him. He smiles and nods. I am glad he didn't push it anymore. He opens the door to the aerobic room for me. I thank him as I pass and I may or may not have taken a whiff of his cologne. He smelled so good. I had to wipe the corner of my mouth for any traces of drool. He grabs two plastic chairs from the corner of the room and sets it down behind me.

"So, what is your schedule like? Would you prefer morning, afternoon or evening training hours?" Anthony asks. He grabs a pen from his pocket and looks up at me. Staring into his bright green eyes brings me back to graduation night when I looked into his eyes as I ran off the stage. Shaking off the nightmare, I answer his question.

"If possible, I would prefer evening hours, like four or five o'clock." I would rather be in the gym with him with less people in case I make an idiot of myself. I have to stop thinking that way. Anthony nodded his head and wrote it down on the back of the paper.

"That time actually works perfect for me," He says. "We could meet like around 4:30 after my aerobic kickboxing class. You can also attend that class and then we can go straight to your personal training." Nodding at Anthony, I look around the aerobic room. The floor is layered with padding for easier movement. On the back wall there were ten wave-master kick bags and there was a long container above the bags that held fifteen aerobic fitness balls. The front of the aerobic room was all mirrors. It was a nice, small room where someone could get a good workout.

"So, what will the first week consist of?" I asked. I shifted on the chair crossing my legs. I watched as Anthony's eyes trailed down my legs and back up to my face. When he saw I was watching, he coughed and blushed. I smirked silently at catching him checking me out.

"Um…" he stumbled for the correct words, looking anywhere but at me, "we will probably start on the treadmill and see what your time is for walking a mile. Then we would work on other parts of the body. I would set up exercises that would help work different sections of your body like your biceps, triceps, shoulders, etc."

"That sounds like a good plan," I smiled. Anthony nodded and stood up. I followed his lead and stood up too. He took our chairs and put them back.

"So, would you like to start tomorrow or next week?" he questioned as we made our way back up to the front of the gym. Looking at my watch real quick, I saw it was already going on seven o'clock. Damn, I spent a while here with him. Looking around, I saw that the gym was mostly deserted, except for the usual runner on the treadmill and a couple guys lifting weights.

"Would next week be okay?" I asked. He nodded and smiled his crooked smile I remembered from high school. We made our way back to the round table and he jogged around to the back. The office behind the desk was dark so Emmett and Rosalie must have left. Anthony grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down when we were meeting.

"So next Monday, we will be on the treadmill for most of the night. We might add something else to the routine, too," He said as he wrote it down on the paper. Nodding, I look at his exposed neck. I see a faded red blotch right where his neck connects with his shoulder. It looks like a hickey. My mood immediately turns glum. I never even thought that maybe he has a girlfriend or even a wife. He is twenty-three now going on twenty-four.

"Okay, well I guess I will see you next Monday at 4:30," I said in a rush. All of the sudden, I felt the need to get out of there quickly. Anthony looked up quickly surprised at my want to leave now.

"Oh, um, okay. I guess I will see you next Monday," Anthony replies. Nodding, I quickly escape. As I am walking out the door, I look back at the desk quickly. He is still looking at me in surprise. He smiled and lifted his hand to wave. I waved back and left.

**~ABL~**

"Alice, I really do not want to go out tonight," I complained, smoothing my hands down my dress I was forced into. I was looking at myself in the mirror and I have to say I looked fucking good. I had on my black Ciara Clinch Dress by Kiyonna from my favorite store, Lane Bryant. My hair was all done in mahogany spirals down my back and my usual pale skin was colored beautifully with Alice's makeup.

"Bella, you look fabulous!" Alice exclaimed, as she came into my room, putting in her earrings. Alice looked beautiful too in her blue sequence wrap dress from a designer I have never heard of. Her matching heels made her almost my height of 5 foot 4 inches, instead of her 5 foot.

"Fine, Alice. Let's go, I need to get drunk," I whined. After I came home from the gym and told Alice all about what happened, including Anthony's hickey and maybe girlfriend/wife, she claimed that I needed a drink and to get laid. So, begrudgingly, I put on my dress and heels and agreed to going out. Alice wanted to travel to the hot nightclub, Tilt, tonight.

When we got to the nightclub, we immediately made our way to the bar. Alice ordered us a couple shots, which I tipped back quickly. I needed to get rid of the disappointment that I felt earlier this evening. The clock above of the bar read close to almost ten o'clock. My eyes were drooping, but that was probably because I was flat out drunk. I can't remember the number of shots I threw back. Alice was flirting with some cowboy with blonde hair. There was this guy who kept pestering me to dance and after his fourth time asking, I finally gave in. I think his name was Riley, but I was not sure. All I know was that he was hot and willing. He took me out to the dance floor and spun me around so he was grinding with me. I could feel him behind me and I knew I would eventually forget about Anthony after tonight. Just as I was about to see if he was ready to leave and go back to his place, when my eyes landed on someone I would have never thought I would have seen here. Anthony, Emmett, Rosalie and a couple other people were in the back corner in a booth. When my eyes made contact with Anthony's, a shudder ran through my body. The guy behind me took that as a good sign and rocked his hips harder. Anthony smirked at me and raised his glass to me. He took a sip, never taking his eyes off of me.

"Let's get out of here," I whispered in Riley's ear. He smirked at me and nodded. He took my hand and led me out of the club. I took one last look at Anthony, but instead of seeing his smirk, I saw a frown. Shaking my head, I followed Riley out of the house and to his house for a night of pleasure.

**A/N: Well there is the next chapter! I hope you all liked it! The next chapter will be the first week of training. Please Review and Recommend this story to your friends!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, everyone! I'm back! Here is Chapter 7! I hope you all like it and hope you have liked the progression so far! **

**It is rated M for a reason! This chapter especially! We will start with yumminess of Edward/Bella Lemons soon, so hang on for the ride!**

**Important Question at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters**

**~Chapter 7 – First Training Day~**

**BPOV**

Something bright was shining in my eyes. I could feel it behind my closed, heavy lids. Groaning, I threw my arm over my eyes. As I tried to roll over, something heavy locked around my waist, preventing me from rolling over. Snapping my eyes open, I lift my arm from my eyes. The ceiling was much lower than what I was used to waking up and I am pretty sure Alice is not the one sleeping next to me. I slowly look to my right, where I can feel a heavy, warm body next to me. The only person I wanted to see next to me was the infuriating bronze hair man that made my high school years horrible. Fuck. That wasn't bronze hair sticking from the sheet covering his head. Lowering the sheet, it all came back.

~ABL~

_ "Ugh, Riley, please," I moan. He sucks on my nipple harder, tweaking the other one with his fingers. He had me propped up against the back of the front door, my legs clamped around his hips and my hands running through his hair. I tangle my fingers in his short cropped hair, rotating my hips into his ever-growing erection._

_ "Fuck, Izzy, you're so sexy," He growls into my neck, thrusting his hips. _

_ "Bed – Bedroom, take me to your bedroom," I whisper into his ear, biting on his lobe. He shivers, lets me slide down his body, before taking my hand and leading me down the hallway. When we enter the door, he turns around and grabs the back of his shirt and pulls it over his head. I admire the six pack that was hidden under his shirt. Damn, he has a nice body. He helps me slip my shirt off and immediately I am conscientious of my body. I shouldn't be, but it is still a habit. _

_ "Don't be ashamed, Izzy, you're beautiful," Riley whispers. Smiling, I walk over to the bed, undo my pants and slide them off with my panties. I am bare for Riley to see. He looks at me for a second longer, before scrambling out of his pants and boxers. He lays me down on the bed, kissing me hard and long. I can feel him against my hip. He looks into my eyes, before searching his bedside table for a condom. He rolls the condom on, before sheathing himself in me. It is rough and quick. He pushes me over the cliff so fast, that the only thing I remember is screaming a name other than his as I orgasm. That is when I knew I was screwed._

~ABL~

Shaking my head, I look at sleeping Riley. If he heard me scream Anthony's name last night, he never said anything. I lightly lift his arm and slide out of the bed as quietly as I can. Riley rolls over onto his stomach and continues to snore. As quickly and quietly as possible, I find my scattered clothes and walk out to his kitchen. I leave him a note of how sorry I was that I had to leave and I leave my number on the bottom. He was actually a nice guy. When I walk out of his apartment complex, I look around to see that I am somewhere near the club we went to last night.

I call a cab and wait for it down the street. When I get dropped off at my apartment complex, I walk up the stairs like a zombie, open the door, throw my clutch somewhere, walk to my room, and fall onto my bed. I planned on sleeping the weekend away, until Monday comes when I have my first training day.

~ABL~

**Monday**

Today is the first day of my training. Today is the first day I get to see Anthony after what went down at the club. I am so screwed. All day long I sat on the couch and thought of every possible scenario of what might happen tonight. There was one where he made me run on the treadmill and I passed out. I passed out because he made me work so hard but also because he was shirtless. I had to laugh at that one. There was also one where he worked out with me and got all sweaty. He was so delicious with sweat running down his neck. At that point, I couldn't handle the desire. He fucked me in the empty aerobic room until I came so hard I couldn't speak. That was my favorite. But the one that haunted me the most was the possibility that he remembered me and called me out on my lies and made my past become my future. I shivered just thinking about it.

James, my publisher, kept calling my phone and finally I answered it. He yelled at me. It was kind of funny, because James is this short little man with a bad temper. He can be a nice guy when he wants to, but when you get on his bad side, watch out. He demanded I had the next chapter of my novel done by the end of the week. I felt bad that I kept him hanging, that I got a huge part of it already done today. I was hoping that I would have it done, edited and sent to him by Wednesday.

Alice has been scarce lately. The night of the club was the last time I had seen her. She sent me a couple text messages saying she had met someone and I had a feeling it was the cowboy from the club she was drinking with. It was nice to have an empty apartment all weekend. I didn't have to dress up, I could stay in my pajamas all day.

It was going on four o'clock, and I was still not ready. Our meet time was at 4:30. Putting off as much time as possible, I finally started getting ready with 15 minutes left. Pulling on sweatpants and a sweatshirt, I toed on my running sneakers and walked outside. I was glad that the gym was right around the corner as I fast walked all the way there. When I arrived, the gym was kind of empty. I could hear the music from the back aerobic room from Anthony's kickboxing class. I walked over to the desk and rang the little assistance bell. The office door opened and Emmett walked out.

"Izzy! How are you," Emmett said rather loudly.

"Great! Thanks, Emmett." He laughed as a bunch of women walked up the strip from the back, sweating and laughing with each other.

"Looks like Anthony worked them hard, today," Emmett commented. I nodded my head, watching as Anthony walked out, sweating just as much as the other women were.

"Hello, Izzy, are you ready to start?" Anthony questioned. Emmett ducked under the counter and grabbed my manila folder and handed it to Anthony.

"Good luck, Izzy," Emmett laughed. He smiled once more and then ducked back into the office. Anthony grabbed a water bottle out of the mini fridge behind the desk and took a couple swigs. I couldn't help but watch as his Adam's apple bobbed as he chugged some water. My mouth was suddenly parched. He put the cap back on the bottle and put it back in the fridge. He walked around and gestured for me to follow.

"Okay, here is the game plan. We are going to do a five minute warm up on the treadmill and then we will do some exercises in the aerobic room. Sound good?" He questioned. His green eyes shined so bright as he looked at me. Unable to talk, I nodded my head. He jumped on a treadmill and I got on the one next to him. "Just put it on a 3.0 pace. It is a nice easy, walk. Great way to warm up." Following his lead, I started the nice warm-up.

"So what are we going to do in the aerobic room?" I questioned. He looked over at me and smiled a devious smile.

"We are going to do some stretches that you can do on your own before you get here. It will help loosen up your muscles. Then, we are going to do a quick assessment. 3 rounds of 30 second push-ups, 3 rounds of 30 second sit-ups and some sprinting. This is mostly for me to see where you are and what I can help you improve on. Later in our training days, we will start using some of the machines in the gym to help improve," Anthony explained. It was quiet for a couple minutes, as we finished up the walk. He hopped off the treadmill and I tried to hop to, but I ended up tripping. Fortunately for me, I had a hunky trainer who ended up catching me before I face planted into his treadmill.

"You okay?" Nodding, I tried to unsuccessfully hide my blush. He smiled at my embarrassment. "Ready?" I smiled and followed him into the aerobic room. We entered the aerobic room and he led us to the center of it. He sat down and I followed lead.

"Okay, we will only do three stretches today, since we have a bunch of stuff to do," Anthony commented. He spread his legs and stretched to one side. I had to shake my head from side to side from drooling over his bulging muscles. Copying his moves, I kept my head down.

"This is called a hamstring stretch. It is a good workout to loosen everything up." He showed me two other stretches – calf stretch and quad stretch. He told me that these were stretches to do on the ground. Eventually, we will work our way up and incorporate yoga moves too.

Anthony told me to grab a quick drink of water, before we started the sprints and other stuff. He left the room to go get his drink and returned shortly after with his water bottle, a couple cones and my manila folder. He took out a sheet of paper that had the 3 rounds of push-ups and sit-ups and he sprint time.

He set up the cones in a diagonal across the room. He set me up at one end and wanted me to sprint to the other side as fast as I can.

"Okay, Izzy, the key here is to not slow down until you get past the cone. You want to have the fastest time here. Later in the weeks, we will work on your speed," Anthony said. He was at the other end of the gym at the other cone with a timer. From prior knowledge from my weight loss in college life, I was able to get into a good running stance. With one foot in front of the other and the opposite hand up and posed, I waited for the countdown.

"Three, two, one, go Izzy!" Anthony yelled from the other side. At the count of one, I took off. My eyes were on the prize – the finish line. As I got near the end cone, just my luck, I trip over an imaginary object. Instead of being able to catch myself, big, warm hands grasped my hips. Instead of catching me from falling, the force behind the fall toppled us both over. The fall was light and whatever I landed on was hard and ripped. Opening my eyes, I see Anthony under me. His eyes are wide open and staring directly into mine. During the fall, somehow his hands had drifted from my hips down to grasping my ass. My mouth dropped open, as I tried to gain the consciousness of get up off him. I could see Anthony swallow, as he slid his hands from my ass to the middle of my back. I could feel him nestled right where I wanted him. He was hard.

Anthony finally realized what was going on. He cleared his throat and helped me up. As I stood up and brushed myself up. Anthony stood up and turned his back to me. I guess he forgot the gym was full of mirrors. I watched as his hand adjusted himself a couple times, before turning back around.

"Um… Izzy, are you okay?" I nodded, not meeting his eyes.

"Ah, Anthony, do you mind if we stop now and continue Friday?" I questioned.

"Su – Sure." I nodded, grabbed my water bottle and hustled out. I didn't even look back, as I ran out of the gym. I was so not looking forward to seeing him Friday.

**A/N: Alright, I hope everyone liked it! Please drop me a review on how you liked it! **

**Okay, so I have a question for all my readers! A couple of you have liked the idea of Anthony/Edward not knowing Izzy is Bella. A couple of you want to have Bella reveal her true identity. I have a scenario for both, so leave me a review of what you would like the best – keep the hoax of being Izzy/Bella or reveal her identity?**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND RECOMMEND THIS STORY TO OTHERS! 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, Everyone! Here is Chapter 8! I love the responses I am getting about what you guys want to happen next, so without further ado, here it is! Please leave me a review! **

**It is rated M for a reason! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters**

**~Chapter 8 – Oh, Shit! ~**

**A Couple Weeks after First Session**

**BPOV**

I shouldn't be complaining, but I am. Having Anthony as my personal trainer has been living hell. The good kind, though. He is so fucking hot, but so fucking clueless. He still has no idea that we went to high school together. I am sick of living a lie. I know I should just confess and tell him. That would be awkward.

_"Hey, Anthony. I know your real name is Edward and I kind of have been hiding something pretty big from you. Yeah, my name isn't really Izzy. It's Isabella 'the cow' Swan. Yeah… now you remember? I had a huge crush on you and I still do. _

Nope, not happening. I have to think of a different way to tell him without scaring him off. Anthony has been the biggest motivator I have ever had. He has helped me through every step. I would have thought that after me tripping and landing on top of him and him having a major erection would have made things awkward, but it was actually the opposite. That Friday when I came in, he was standing at the front desk waiting for me. He smiled his famous crooked smirk at me and even gave me a hug. Can you believe it? I might have, intentionally, of course, felt up the hardness that is his back. It was like heaven.

From that day on, Anthony has been doing everything he could to swoon me. One day, he came out of the aerobic room shirtless and kept his shirt off while talking to me. I was on the verge of passing out. His abs were defined with muscles in all the right spots. So badly did I want to be the one to feel him up every night. Anthony has given me the chance to take back my life and for that, I will be gracious. But, I have to bitch right now. He has me on the fucking 'diet' and I can't eat everything I want to. It sucks balls. I might have cussed him out when he said no potato chips whatsoever.

But, I am in debt, because I am so close to my dream weight. I started off at 180 pounds. With Anthony's exercise routine and diet, I am down to 152 pounds. It is amazing. I can't remember the time I was almost 150 pounds. Anthony has also improved on my running and other exercises. The Friday of the first week, we continued with the assessment. I was barely able to do 10 pushups and I was able to do 15 sit-ups. Anthony was proud of what I had done the first time, but he was even more pleased now. Throughout the weeks, my pushups have increased to 20 in 30 seconds, and my sit-ups have gone up to 25 in 30 seconds. It is a miracle. In high school, I could barely do one! My sprinting time has also increased. The first time, when I landed on him, he said my time was around 12 seconds. It has gone down to 9 seconds! I'm hoping that I will get even better as more time passes. I am pulled back to the present, when his beautiful voice infiltrates my thoughts.

"C'mon, Izzy! You can do it! Just 10 more seconds." Anthony has me running on the treadmill. Well, running is a loose term. To most I am fast walking, but to me, I am running. He has me running for two minutes and then walk for one and repeat. It really works.

"Uh, Anthony, you are killing me," I complain. I have also grown to talking to him more. I cuss at him, I make faces at him, and I look at him with a hidden emotion of fear. I am not looking forward to his reaction when I spill everything out in the open. We have come to be good friends. We are actually going out tonight. Him, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and me. We have all become real good friends. Jasper is the cowboy that has become Alice's hook.

"Time! Good job, girl!" Anthony praises. I jump off the treadmill and grab a drink of water. He has had me work up a good sweat today. "Alright, let's go cool off with some yoga." I nod and follow him into the empty aerobic room.

I literally collapse on the mats as I wait for Anthony to get my manila folder. He smiles and writes something in it.

"Alright, just three quick ones," he comments as he gets on the floor in front of me. He is on his knees, straight up. He bends as far back as he can and reaches back to his toes and grabs his heels. I mirror his movement. "This is called Ustrasana, or Camel pose." He gets up from his stance and stands in front of him. I don't understand this pose, because it only seems to push my breasts out far. Anthony circles my body and fixes my arm position. He lets me rest after a second. The next one he says is the Down-ward facing dog. This one is easier, but again, this one is pushing out my ass.

"Good, Izzy." He goes around me and I swear he is checking out my ass. "Straighten your legs, mmm, nice," he murmurs when I comply. I have a hard time not laughing at him. The last one is the Forward Bend Pose. Anthony is standing behind me again and I swear I hear him groan.

"Okay, that is it for today. I will see you in like an hour," Anthony laughs. I thank him for the good workout and tell him I'll see him later. I rush back to the apartment, where Alice is waiting with everything I need to take a quick shower. She is up-to-date with the weird emotions Anthony has been displaying. After washing my hair with shampoo and conditioner and lucking of any unnecessary hair from my body, I let Alice get to work on my hair and make-up. She brings my wet hair up into a stylish up-do. In the mirror it looks cute. She does my make-up in a smoky look. All-in-all I look fuckable. As I started losing all this weight, I was able to go shopping for new clothes. In my splurge of shopping, I grabbed this cute blue wrap dress that falls to my knees and has a plunging neckline. Anthony is going to be wooed tonight!

Alice and I catch a cab to the club, which happens to be the same one I met Riley at. We quickly make our way over to the bar and throw back a couple of shots. I order a sex on the beach drink and grab a beer for Anthony when we find them. I spot them quickly in the corner of the club at a booth. We make our way over there, trying not to drop our drinks.

"Hey!" we shout over the music. Alice immediately slides next to Jasper and kisses him enthusiastically.

"Get a room," Rosalie yells. I slide into the opposite, next to Anthony, and hand him a beer. He leans in close and whispers into my ear.

"Izzy, you know me too well." He tips the beer back and drinks half of it. I can smell alcohol on his breath already, so he must have been drinking before we got here. I take a good drink from my drink. I want to get drunk tonight.

Between Anthony, Jasper and Emmett, each guy goes up like three times to the bar to get us girls drinks. By the time of my second sex on the beach and my second tequila shot, I am pretty tipsy. Just asBounce it by Juicy J comes on, I am ready to dance. I grab Anthony's hand and drag him out to the floor. I can hear Emmett's wolf whistle from behind us, as I push through the crowd to the dance floor. Anthony turns me around, so we are back to front, and thrusts his hips into my ass. I wind my hands around his neck and twine my fingers into his sex-hair. We grind to the song hot and heavy. I can feel him poking me in the small of my back. I can feel that he is hard and wanting me. Fuck, I shouldn't do this, but I want him just as bad. It might just be lust clouding our brains with the mix of alcohol, but I can't be responsible for what might happen tonight.

"Bella. Isabella Swan, is that you?" At first, I thought it was Anthony speaking behind me. I froze hearing someone call me by my first name. Looking back at Anthony, I know he heard it too, but it wasn't from his mouth. He is stock still. I look back in front of me and see Bree Tanner in front of me. Bree was one of the only ones who treated me like a normal human being in High School. She defended me in a couple occasions, which only made her an outcast like me. My mouth is wide open as I stare at her. I am frightened to look back at Anthony. I take a quick look at him and I feel like I am being burned. The fire behind Anthony's eyes are scorching right through me, as he puts two and two together. This was not how I wanted this to happen. Fucking hell.

I guess I am no longer drunk or getting fuck hot sex from the man behind me who is still rock hard. Damn.

**A/N: Damn! How was that one? He knows! But, not in the way Bella wanted. I hope you all liked chapter 8! Leave me a review and tell me what you thought. I would love some comments. 9**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hiya! Here is the next chapter! This one is a big one, for ya! The truth comes out! I hope you all enjoy it! **

**It is rated M for a reason! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters**

**~Chapter 9 – The Truth~**

**BPOV**

Oh, Shit. That is the only thought that has ran through my mind for the past five minutes. Bringing myself out of my thoughts, Bree is still standing in front of me, jumping lightly in place. If I wasn't here at this specific moment, I would have been excited to see her too. But, unlike how I imagined this moment happening, I was standing stock still with my mouth wide open.

Bree stopped jumping for a second, staring at me in confusion. "Wait, it is you, Bella, right?" She questioned. I couldn't lie to her. I was sick of living lies.

"Yes, Bree, it is me. How are you?" I asked, trying to lighten the conversation. I could feel Anthony stiffen behind me. I could literally hear the gears in his brain turning, putting everything he knew and everything he just learned in the last five minutes together.

"I am awesome, Bella! How are you? You look phenomenal!" Bree smiles at me, coming into my personal bubble and hugging the shit out of me. I could feel Anthony step away as we embraced. I took a look behind at him, as I let go of Bree. He was still looking at me, the anger in his eyes from before had dissipated, but now there were emotions clearly displayed that I did not know. Sadness? Confusion? Love? The last one had me confused. He looked away towards the group, who had been watching us. Looking back at Bree, I smiled.

"I am doing well, Bree. Thank you, I have been working hard." Bree opened her mouth to say something, but I heard someone call her name from across the club. She looked over and nodded at the person.

"Well, I have to go, Bella. It was so good seeing you!" She hugged me once more and then she walked away. Immediately, I spun around to face Anthony.

"Anthony…" I started. He shook his head.

"Don't, Bella or Izzy or whatever the hell you go by," he exclaimed.

"Please, please don't be mad at me," I whispered. He shook his head.

"I am not angry with you. I am confused and all I want to know is why?" He stared at me, waiting for my explanation.

"Not here," I pleaded. Anthony sighed, looking over at our friends. They were all indulging themselves in more drinks, not really paying attention to us now. Anthony nodded, grabbed my hand and led me to the exit of the club.

~ABL~

"Where are we?" The entire drive from the club to wherever we are now was complete and total silence. Anthony said he wasn't mad at me, but I am coming to the conclusion is that he is. The silence is driving me mad. He pulled his car up to the back of a building. His lights shone in the nighttime, highlighting a back door to where ever we are.

"The gym." Anthony quickly shut the engine off and hopped out of the car. He didn't come to the other side and open my door, or wait for me. I stayed in the car and watched as he shifted through his key chain for a key to the gym. He opened the door and walked inside. Sighing, I considered the possibility of running away back to my home. I couldn't do that. He deserved the story of why I am who I am now. But, he has no right to be short with me. Why did he change his name?

Jumping out of the car I walked up to the back door of the gym and opened it up. The gym was completely dark except for a light coming from the front of the gym. Walking slowly through the aerobic room and up the strip towards the front of the gym, I hear banging coming from inside the office. I can hear Anthony muttering to himself inside the office. I walk towards the office, pushing the door open. Anthony sits behind a long wooden desk with a computer on it. He has a shot glass in his hand, and I watch as he throws back the drink. When he swallows, he cringes. He drops his head down the desk with a low thud. I walk closer to him, sitting slowly in a chair opposite of him.

He doesn't speak for a couple minutes, keeping his head down on the desk. Taking a chance, I speak up first.

"Edward…" I took a chance by saying his real name. He doesn't flinch. He slowly looks up and looks at me. His face is blank – void of emotions. His mouth opens and closes a couple times. His mouth opens once more, before uttering one word.

"Why?" I sigh, looking down at the beige carpet. I shuffle my feet on the carpet and look back up. He is still staring at me.

"After what happened at graduation, I was sick of being put down. I was sick of being called names. I was sick of being overweight. I wanted to do something for myself," I started. Edward shifted in his seat and leaned back.

"Why did you change your name?" I had a feeling this would come up. This was a touchy subject for me.

"Why did you change your name?" I asked. He glared at me for a second. Sighing, I continued. "I changed my name for a couple reasons. One for becoming a writer, like you know," I stated. He nodded and motioned for me to continue. "I did it because I was sick of referencing my real name with 'the cow' like everyone called me back then. I thought that if I started over – if I completely started over – I could forget everything that happened. I could move on and make a life for myself."

"But why did you lie to me, Bella? I never did anything to you back then. You could have trusted me," Edward exclaimed.

"No, I couldn't, Edward. You were in the middle of the entire mess. I liked you! I liked you back then, hell I still do!" I exclaimed, not even caring that I just admitted that. His eyes widened a little, but I was no where's near done. "Anytime I talked to you or I tripped and you caught me, I would be made fun of. You were the head of the school! You had girls begging for you to fuck them, all the guys wanted to fucking be you!" I yelled. I stood up in frustration, walking around the small office. I turned quickly and looked at him.

"Bella, I never chose to make fun of you. It was all the other people," He whispered.

"But you went along with it! You let them make fun of me! You were two totally different people. You were nice and sincere when we were alone, but when you were with your teammates, you were cold and rude. I saw you, Edward. I saw you laugh at Graduation when they made the cow noise," I lowered my voice. Tears started dripping from my eyes as my past swirled around in my brain. Edward stood up and walked slowly from the desk.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I am so sorry for everything I did to you in the past," Edward whispered. He was standing in front of me now. I could feel his warmth seep off his body and surround me. His breath was sweet and I could smell the alcohol he had before, too.

"I know, Edward. I know. I am sorry for blowing up on you, but I had no other option. I was going to tell you, Edward. I was hopping when I signed up for you to train me, you would recognize me," I sighed. He nodded and wrapped his arms around me. I leaned my forehead on his chest and breathed in his delicious scent. His embrace felt so familiar and I wanted to stay in it forever.

"Bella, if I could, I would go back and change it all. I would stand up for you, I would stop them from making fun of you, please believe me," he whispered into my hair. I nodded my head, because I did believe him. Swallowing away my tears, I pulled back, but stayed close to him.

"Can I ask why you changed your name?" I asked. Edward smiled at me.

"Bella, I changed my name because of some things that happened after graduation and during college. After graduation, a lot of us went to a beach and someone brought a lot of beer and drugs. I guess I got really drunk and high. I don't really remember it, but I guess I was arrested for public intoxication. I spent one night in jail before my parents bailed me out. In college the same thing happened, but with a bigger charge. They arrested me for suspicion that I was a complice with James Rone. We were in the same classes together and I guess you can consider us friends. He was charged with rape and murder of two women. They arrested me because they thought I helped James. I was proven innocent a couple weeks later. I never legally changed my name, Bella. My full name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. I just used a different part of my name," he laughed. I slapped his chest lightly, but thankful that the truth was finally out.

"So you never really recognized me?" I asked. Edward shook his head.

"No, Bella. I would have said something if I did. After everything happened, I chose to forget about my past. I threw away everything that reminded me of high school, of college, of everything. Now that this all happened, it all comes back bits and pieces."

"You were an idiot in high school and an idiot in college," I joke. Edward lets out a belly laugh, grabbing me and hugging me again.

"A cute idiot," he corrects, looking at me with a weird emotion.

"Of course you would bring that up," I laugh, shaking my head. I look up and find him smiling boldly.

"So do you still think I am a cute idiot?" he whispers, dipping his head and looking at me straight in the eyes. Closing my eyes, I take a deep breath. Taking a chance, I open my eyes and lean closer. We are inches away.

"Yes," I whisper, before leaning in and capturing his lips in a deep kiss. He is taken for surprise for a second, before he immediately responds. His tongue forces his way into my mouth and tangles with mine. He slants his head to the side and kisses the shit out of me. His hands run down my waist to my ass, grabbing me tightly and lifting me to allow me to wrap my legs around his waist. I lock my feet behind his back, and thread my hands into his messy copper hair. A loud moan erupts from his chest. He brings his lips from my lips down my neck, leaving kisses down my neck and to my collarbone. He goes back up and sucks on the sensitive part behind my ear.

"God, Edward. Please, I love you," I confess. He pulls back and looks me in the eyes. I can see the shock in his eyes, but the overlapping emotion of love beats the other emotions. He kisses me lightly once more.

"I love you, Bella," He whispers against my lips. We both have matching goofy grins on our faces.

"Please, Edward, make love to me," I ask. He nods, lifting me higher and walking over to the desk to set me down on it. He captures my lips in a passionate kiss.

**A/N: I know! I know! I hate to leave it hear, but I had to! Next chapter will be the lemon, I promise! I hope to have it up by this weekend! Please Review and tell me how you liked it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, All! Okay, so I got mixed opinions from last chapter, so I decided to change it up a little. I know I promised the lemon in this chapter, but it won't be in this one. Bella and Edward need to talk about everything a little more. The lemon will either be in the next chapter or the one after that. I will tide you over with a little bit of a lemon in this chapter, though! Hope you all liked it and leave me a review!**

**It is rated M for a reason! Especially this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters**

**~Chapter 10 – Moving Forward~**

_Previously: _

_ "Please, Edward, make love to me," I ask. He nods, lifting me higher and walking over to the desk to set me down on it. He captures my lips in a passionate kiss._

**BPOV**

The look on his face when I uttered those words was a mixture of emotions. I can see him fighting each and every one of those emotions that were displayed on his face.

"Bella…" Edward sighed, as he ran his hands down my neck and buried his face into the crook of my neck. "Bella, I want to. I want you so fucking bad, but I can't," he trailed off. Hearing his words of rejection made me feel uncomfortable about myself. Here I was, saying 'I love you' to the man who made my childhood years a pain in the ass and when I thought we had moved past it, he rejects me. I feel the urge to cry and cover myself, but I don't. I look straight in his eyes, demanding a reason why.

"Bella, please believe me. I want you so fucking bad," he backs up his plead by thrusting his hips up to the place I want him so bad. His erection is tenting through his jeans and when he thrust his hips up, I could feel his want for me. "Baby, I feel like we should talk more. I want you to understand that I will never, ever, do anything to hurt you again. I thought I could forgive myself from going along with the other kids at high school and making fun of you, but, Bella, I can't."

"Edward, I forgive…" he shushes me with a demanding kiss that makes me weak in the joints. I feel like jelly as I cling to Edward's defined shoulders. He pulls back from the kiss, looking straight at me.

"Don't say you forgive me, because I know you don't," he explains. I go to object, but deep down, I know he is right. I need to move on from the past and become a better person. I need to work through all the nightmares and the rejection I still feel when I look at myself in the mirror. I sigh and hang my head down. He pulls me in close and holds me like the world is ending.

"Will you at least come back to my apartment? I don't want to be alone tonight," I whisper. Edward looks at me with a huge smile on his face. He nods his head and I feel a little reassured. He moves backwards, letting me jump down from the desk. He immediately brings me into his arms and captures my lips in a heated kiss. He forces his tongue into my mouth, tangling with mine. When I am out of breath, he lets go of my lips and trails his mouth down my neck, leaving kisses all the way down to my collarbone.

"Fuck," I sigh, as I tilt my head back, giving him more room. I hear him laugh quietly into the crook of my neck. My hand trails down on its own accord, rubbing his cock from the outside of his jeans. "You sure you don't want to fuck me right now?" I question, rubbing up and down on the outside of his jeans. I hear him let out a strangled moan and a curse. Just when I though he was going to give in, he backs away from me like I am on fire.

"Bella, you are not making this any easier," he sighs, running a hand through his golden locks. I walk past him, towards the door. Looking back at him, I see him adjust himself quickly, looking me straight in the eye. Seeing him touch himself makes me want to jump him. He grabs a couple things from the desk, leaving a note for Emmett, and then walks towards me. I walk in front of him and I can feel his eyes on my ass. I add a little extra swing to my hips as I walk to the back door. I feel his presence right behind me and just as I go to open the back door, his hand connects with my ass with a loud slap. I let a little scream out as I turn around and see him looking innocent as he punches in the code to lock the gym up.

"You're an ass," I laugh. He comes up behind me and hugs me from behind. I don't know if it is from the chill from the night air, or if it is from him, but I shiver.

"I love you," he whispers in my ear. Smiling from ear to ear, I turn around and kiss him lightly.

"I love you, too," I whisper back. I can see the happiness radiating from his body, as he takes my hand and leads me to his car. I give him directions to my apartment complex and within two minutes we are pulling into a parking spot near my apartment. I take his hand and we walk silently up to my apartment. When we reach my door, I let go of his hand for a second to un-lock the door and push it open, before I take his hand again and pull him into the front room. I throw my jacket and clutch towards the kitchen table, figuring I would take care of it tomorrow. After everything has happened so far, I finally feel the tiredness wash over me. I look back at him looking around my apartment in fascination.

"Nice place," he comments. I smile, walking up to him and laying my head on his chest. "Tired?" he asks. I nod my head. He wraps his arms around me, and I snuggle into his embrace. He kicks off his shoes and drapes his coat on the back of the couch, before following me down the hall. We pass Alice's room, which is, thankfully, empty. When we reach my room, his presence immediately feels welcomed.

"I don't know about you, but I sleep naked," I comment, laughing at his expression of surprise. I lie, because I don't sleep naked, but I want to tonight with him.

"That's good, because I do, too," he says seriously. He laughs at my expression of shock. He strips off his shirt and pants, leaving him in only his striped boxers. He looks at me, mentally undressing me with his eyes. With confidence I didn't know I had, I take off my shirt and jeans. He looks at me with love and lust in his eyes. Going to take off my bra, he slaps my hand away and reaches behind me to do it. My bra falls off my body, but his hands immediately cup my breasts. I moan at the feeling of him touching me. He lets go of my breasts, trailing down to pull off my panties. He helps me step out of them, leaving me completely bare to him. I watch as his eyes trail up and down my body. I go to cover my stomach, but he stops me. He grabs my hands and pins them to my side.

"You are beautiful. Never forget that," he sincerely says. I lean in to kiss him, showing my love for him through a simple kiss. I walk over and pull the bed spread down and hop in. I watch as Edward walks over and turns the light off. I hear him pull down the last of his clothing and walk over to the bed. He pulls the bed sheets over us and he immediately snuggles up to my back. I can feel every inch of him and even though I so badly want to roll over and straddle him, I was actually content with being here with him. I fall asleep quickly to what will be the best night's sleep I have ever had.

~ABL~

My eyes open slightly, immediately closing from the bright light that was streaming through my windows. I snuggle back into my pillow, the warmth calling me back to sleep some more. Just as I was about to fall asleep, something tight grips my waist and pulls me back into a hard surface. That is when I feel it, and holy shit do I feel it. Everything rushes back to me from the night before, tossing me for a whirlwind. Edward is lying behind me and he must have either had a really good dream, or he always just wakes up with a boner. I don't know which it is, but I like it so far. Pushing my ass backwards towards his cock, he immediately thrusts his hips forward. I have no clue if he is awake or not, but I continue on teasing himself and me.

"Fuck, Bella," I hear him murmur from behind me. Turning my head, I see his bright green eyes staring back at me. I don't know if he was still half asleep, but he gripped my waist and rolled me over to face him. He captured my lips in a searing kiss, plunging his tongue in my mouth. His hand slid down my body, stopping briefly at my breast, twisting my nipple. I let out a loud moan into our kiss. He pulled back, looking at me with hooded eyes.

"We need to talk more, Bella," he rasped out, his actions not matching his words. His hand landed on my ass, where he gave another hard squeeze, palming me. His hand ran around to my front, dancing its way down my belly, to where I wanted him the most.

"Talk later, more of this," I gasped, as I kissed him again and one long finger slid inside my soaked pussy. He gently thrust his fingers for a second, adding a second and then a third.

"Oh, Edward." He quickened his pace, hitting that special spot each time. My hand trailed down his ripped torso, immediately grabbing his cock and sliding my hand up and down. My thumb would flick over the head each upward rotation. He moaned, never ceasing his actions on my body. He was playing me like a piano. Squeezing him a little harder, I sped up my movements as I could feel my body reaching my own climax. Edward must have felt my walls tighten, because he brought his thumb up and made slow circles around my clit. As he leaned down and brought my nipple into his mouth, I immediately reached my tipping point.

"Edward!" I screamed, as I came off the best orgasm I have ever had. Edward followed shortly after, grunting my name and spilling all over my hand and stomach. He rolled over onto his back, breathing heavily. I reached down over the side of the bed and grabbed my shirt to wipe off my hand and stomach, before rolling over and cuddling into him.

"Bella, that was fucking amazing," he commented. Smiling into his chest, I nodded in agreement.

"Wait for the real thing, big boy," I whispered. Edward let out a belly laugh, shaking his head.

"I know, baby, I know." Edward looked down at me, smiling his beautiful crooked smile at me. He leaned down and kissed me tenderly. He pulled back a couple inched and muttered, "I love you." Smiling, I connected our lips again, telling him that I love him too. After a few minutes of lying in bed, Edward finally looked at the clock.

"Holy shit, Bella. It is already two in the afternoon," Edward exclaimed. He shot up from the bed, in all his naked glory. I couldn't help but stare at him.

"Bella, stop," he laughed, bringing his hand down to cover himself. I laughed, rolling towards him. He grabbed my hand and hauled me off the bed. His hands slid down and grabbed my ass, pulling me flush to his body. He leaned in and kissed me softly, palming my ass. I could feel him becoming hard.

"Okay, shower time for my lady and then I want you to come to the gym with me and do the aerobics class before our personal training session," Edward murmured. I agreed, wanting to spend every moment with him. Shit, I can't believe it is already Monday. I led Edward to the bathroom, both of us taking a shower together. We tried to make it quick, but after so long of Edward fending off my wandering hands, he finally relented to the pleasure of letting me give him another hand job. After he came, he quickly ducked down and threw my leg over his shoulder, and putting his mouth on me, bringing me to an orgasm really quickly.

**A/N: So, how did you like it?! This is my first attempt at writing any kind of a lemon, so I hope I did okay, so far! Next chapter will be the confrontation at the gym with Emmett and Edward and Bella, more talking and of course, some loving and pleasure for Edward! LOL!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! Here is the next chapter! I hope you all like it! Please leave me a review on how you guys all like it!**

**It is Rated M for a reason!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters.**

**~Chapter 11- Happiness~**

**BPOV**

It was going on 3:30 when we pulled into the parking lot in the back. Edward put the car in park and sighed. He looked over at me with wary eyes.

"Are you ready? Emmett isn't going to stop the endless teasing," he sighed. Groaning, I cover my eyes with my hands and shake my head. I really don't want to go through the teasing that Emmett will put us through.

"Let's do this." Hopping out of the car, I wait for Edward to collect his stuff from the trunk. He slings his gym bag over his shoulder and takes my hand. He unlocks the back door and pushes it open. We walk through the aerobic room and up the strip that leads to the front. Edward waves and says hello to some of the guys working out, as we make our way up. Emmett is sitting at the front desk, dressed in the casual workout shorts and the gym t-shirt with the logo on the front. When he hears us, he looks up and I swear an evil look crosses his face.

"'Bout damn time you showed up," he booms. Edward shakes his head, squeezing my hand tighter. Rosalie walks out of the office after hearing Emmett's voice, smiling pleasantly.

"Hi, guys," she says. Edward nods at her and I return her greeting. Edward throws his gym bag at Emmett who catches it easily.

"So, Anthony, what are you planning to do for your class," Emmett asks, looking suspiciously at me.

"Uh, Emmett, she knows my whole name. We actually knew each other from high school. We came back here after the club and hashed some things out," Edward explained, bringing me into his side. As Edward was speaking, Rosalie chokes on the water she was drinking. When she catches her breath, she looks at us.

"Wait, please do not tell me you had sex in the office," she looked at Edward. I couldn't help but laugh, because we were pretty close to do the dirty. Edward turned bright red, burying his head in my hair. I watched as Emmett jumped up from the chair and clapped his hands together.

"Eddie got laid, Eddie got laid!" Emmett chanted loudly. I heard Edward groan in embarrassment.

"No, Emmett, we didn't do that," Edward explained. Emmett didn't stop there though.

"Well was it a hand job or a blow job, because you are glowing, my friend."

"Oh, jeez," Edward shook his head. Emmett took that as a confirmation, laughing loudly. Rosalie shook her head, walking back into the office. Emmett winked at Edward, following Rosalie into the office.

"Well that was interesting," I said. Edward laughed, leaning down and kissing me. Edward went back behind the desk and grabbed the gym shirt from his bag. He shrugged out of his button down from the night before and threw on the gym shirt.

"Damn, Edward. Are you trying to make me hot?" I waved my hand in front of my face after seeing his abs. He laughed, grabbing the bag and throwing it in the office. Edward came around the desk, took my hand and led me to the back aerobic room.

Edward set up everything he needed for his class, moving out some of the wave master bags and the dumbbells. I watched him move around in confidence, figuring everything he wanted to do out. Just as four o'clock rolled around, woman walked in with boxing gloves, talking and laughing. They welcomed me in with friendly conversations. I introduced myself as Bella, Anthony's girlfriend. A couple of the girls seemed disappointed that he was taken, but the rest were happy that he finally found someone. The girls put on their boxing gloves and thankfully Edward saw me in the back looking confused. He walked over to a box full of boxing equipment and walked back to me. He grabbed my hands and helped me slide them on and ending it with a kiss. The room was full of 'awws.' I blushed and squealed when he slapped my ass.

Edward's class was definitely a work-out. He had us all sweating within the first fifteen minutes. He had us doing rounds on the bag, running around the room, doing sets with the dumbbells, and doing push-ups and sit-ups. By the end of the work-out, I was sweating and out of breath. I had no clue if I would be able to do my own personal workout. The girls said bye to me after the class ended at 4:30. Edward was still breathing hard, sweat stains on his shirt. That was the one thing I loved about this place. The trainers actually did the workout with you. Edward walked up to me, leaning in to give me a sweaty kiss. I tried to back away, but he trapped me.

"You were amazing, baby," he commented.

"Thanks." Smiling, I helped Edward put the bags and dumbbells away. He takes off his shirt, using it to wipe off his face.

"Really?" I exclaim. Edward smiles seductively at me, walking up to me. I match his steps with a backwards step. He keeps following me, until I am pressed up against the wall. A little frightened that I might do something stupid, I wait for this seductive man to stop teasing me. He walks right up so his body is flush with mine. He leans down and kisses me, tongue and all. His hands wrap around and grip my ass, sliding me up the wall for me to wrap my legs around his waist. He groans when I wrap my legs around him, thrusting his hips up into the warmth of my apex.

"Fuck, Edward, please don't stop," I whine. He trails his lips down my neck, sucking hard on the spot behind my ear. He continues to thrust his hips up into my clad pussy, swiveling his hips and rubbing in just the right spot. I was so worked up, that I could feel my orgasm coming quickly. He lets go of my ass with one hand, pushes my shirt up to uncover my tits. He pulls my sports bra down and immediately sucks on my nipple. With the combination of the thrusting of his hips and him sucking my nipple, I topple over the cliff with a loud groan into his neck. I slump into his embrace, still shifting my hips against his. Edward pulls his face back from my neck, looking at me in shock.

"Did you just come?" Nodding my head, I hide my face in his neck. I feel him chuckle, before letting me slide down his body to put my shaky legs back on the ground.

"That's so hot, Bella," Edward groans. I look down and clearly see his erection straining against his shorts. I look back up at him, one eye brow raised.

"Want some help?" I gesture, looking down. He chokes on a groan, looking helpless. Just as I go to get down on my knees, he backs away quickly. He has a wild look in his eyes.

"Um, why don't you go warm-up on the treadmill? I am going to, um, go change and yeah," he quickly says, running out towards the men's room, covering his junk. Laughing, I comply with his demand and walk out to the treadmills.

Ten minutes into a slow jog, Edward walks up with a fresh shirt on, looking much more comfortable. He hops on to the treadmill next to me, walking slowly.

"You know, I could have helped with that," I laugh. Edward gives me a dirty look. We finish up the fifteen minutes on the treadmill and he leads me back to the aerobic room. He works on my speed and strength today, with many laps around the gym with some sprints. He also does sets with dumbbells and works on my footwork with some jump rope. Overall, I was really pleased with my workout today.

"Okay, let's go into the break room, I want you to see how much you weigh," Edward says excitedly. He runs up and grabs my manila folder, before joining me in the break room. I strip off my t-shirt and shorts, leaving me in my sports bra and spandex. Edward wolf-whistles and looks at me suggestively. I slap him on the chest. He laughs at me. Just as I go to get on the scale, I am immediately reminded of everything I have gone through. I don't know if I want Edward to see my weight just yet. Edward sees my hesitation. He walks over behind me and wraps me in a hug, leaning his chin on my shoulder. His arms wrap around my exposed stomach.

"Stop, Bella. You are amazing, you are beautiful, you are sexy, god Bella," He whispers. Feeling tears well up, I take a deep breath, setting my mind on the good memories. I step on the scale and wait for the number to display. When the number displays, I want to cry, I want to yell in joy, and shout to the rooftops. Edward leans over my shoulder to see what it says. I can feel him smiling as he presses a light kiss to my shoulder.

"Oh, Edward. Is this right?" he nods into my shoulder, hugging me tightly. "Edward! I weigh 150!" I shout. I turn around and jump into his arms. He catches me easily, swinging me around. He sets me down, capturing my lips in a heated kiss.

"Yes, Bella, you do," he laughs. I can't believe it. Three months of working out, three months of eating healthy, and finally I have done it. I am so close to my desired weight.

"Edward, I can't remember the last time I was 150 pounds," I exclaim. He laughs at my enthusiasm, leaning in and kissing me hard.

"I told you that you could do it," he says. I nod, burying myself in his embrace.

~ABL~

I decided to stay at the gym with Edward. Rosalie and Emmett left around five-thirty to go on a date and the other employees were given the day off. Edward was the only other person to stay at the gym to close it up. After my workout, I took a real quick shower in the women's room, throwing on a pair of shorts and a shirt of Edwards. It was big on me, but it felt warm and welcoming. Walking back up the strip, I walk towards the open door of the office where I know Edward is. When he sees me, he smiles. He pushes the chair away from the desk and pats his leg. I go and sit down in his lap. He wraps his arms around my waist, laying his chin on my shoulder. Edward must have taken a quick shower, too, because he smells like his original honey scent. I sigh, looking at the reflection of ourselves in the tint of the computer. The woman I see sitting in front of the gorgeous man is thinner, happier. Thinking back to a year ago, the vision on the computer screen morphs into a heavier woman with a frown on her face. So much has changed.

"Hey, what's on your mind?" Edward nudges me. Sighing, I shake my head and turn around.

"Just thinking. I saw a thinner and happier me in the screen and I just thought back to a year ago when I was heavier and so sad. Now, Edward, you have helped me. You saved me." Tears welled up, leaking out of my eyes.

"Bella, I helped, I didn't do it all," Edward whispered. I nodded at his statement. He helped me lose the weight, but I did do it. I put forth the effort and determination to do this all.

"I know, Edward, but you did save me. Did you know that I considered suicide to end this all?"

"No, Bella, no. Don't say that," Edward complained.

"Going through all that pain of being treated like shit made me want to just end it all. I had no friends; I had no one to help me. My dad was a drunken asshole, my mom left to be with someone else, people in school treated me like shit, you treated me like shit," I cried. I jumped up off his lap, walking over to the door to shut it. I heard Edward get out of the chair and walk up to me. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Baby, I'm not like that anymore," he whispered.

"I know, Edward. But it still haunts me. Every damn day I am reminded of the endless teasing. I am so fucking pissed at every damn persona who degraded me and made me feel like shit," I spit out. I was so angry right now. Spinning in Edwards arms, I hit his chest a couple times. He takes the eating like nothing. When I am out of breath and physically exhausted, he wraps his arms around me. He sinks to the ground, pulling me into his lap. He rocks us back and forth, letting me cry.

"Please, baby. Let me show you I am different. Let me help you regain your confidence," Edward whispers. Nodding, I snuggle into his embrace. We stay on the ground for a couple minutes, before I finally wipe my tears away and stand up. I help Edward stand up and he hugs me. I lean up on my toes and connect our lips. We kiss softly for a while, enjoying the moment.

It was around 9:00 when the gym was finally clear. Edward immediately locked all the doors and grabbed his stuff. Luckily, Edward leaves a couple sets of clothes in the office, so he packed that in a bag. I followed him out the back door, letting him put the code in and lock the back door. We jumped in his car and headed back to my place.

Walking into an empty apartment with no Alice used to be so lonely. Now, an empty apartment with a delicious man behind me was awesome. Edward and I made a big salad for dinner, watching television. It felt so right to be here with Edward. After dinner, we took a shower together and got ready to head to bed. Edward stripped off all of his clothes and jumped into my bed. Laughing at him, I kissed him quickly before pulling back.

"Where are you going?" he protested. I couldn't take him seriously without any clothes on, a baby pout on his face and a semi-hard on.

"I have a surprise for you," I whispered seductively in his ear, biting the lobe. He groaned, looking at me with heavy eyes. I kissed him again, trailing my lips down his neck, his chest, stopping to bite each of his nipples, down his chiseled abs, to his happy trail. Edward was full on breathing hard with a straining cock. He was nestled between my tits. He thrust his hips up, his cock sliding between my tits.

"Oh, Bella," He groaned. Smiling, I kept going on my path, kissing each of his thighs, by-passing his cock. He whined, tangling his hands in my hair, trying to pull my head back up to his cock.

"I don't think I have said thank-you for helping me lose so much weight," I looked up to his eyes. I saw him swallow hard, closing his eyes. Finally putting him out of his misery, I kiss the tip of his cock, sucking lightly and licking up the pre-cum. Edward groaned loudly, pulling on my hair. Plunging my mouth down on him, my nose touched his pelvis. Coming back up, I take his length in my hand, jerking his up and down.

"What do you want, Edward?" I seductively say.

"Your mouth. Put your mouth on me again," he groans. Complying, I run my tongue up and down his straining cock. Taking my other hand, I fondle his balls. He thrusts his hips up, groaning. Taking his cock into my mouth, I hollow out my cheeks and suck hard. He yells my name, thrusting his hips so he hits the back of my throat.

"Fuck, Bella, I am so close." Edward is moaning and shifting his hips. I can feel him pulsing in my mouth. Running my tongue up and down his cock, I plunge back down on his cock, sucking hard and scraping my teeth down the side. Edward explodes his seed into my mouth, screaming my name. Swallowing his cum was interesting, but I manage to swallow it without making a face. Edward must have seen some discomfort, because he laughed. He pulled me up the bed, pulling my back to his chest. I snuggled in, pulling the sheets over us.

"I love you," Edward said drowsily. He snuggled into my back, almost instantly falling into a deep slumber. Laughing, I smile into the darkness, happier than I have been in a long time.

"I love you, too," I whisper.

**A/N: Well, what do you think? I hope you all liked it! I have an idea of how Bella will show everyone who made fun of her in her past that she is better and more confident, so hang on for the ride. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, everyone! Here is the next chapter! I hope you all like it! Please leave me a review.**

**Rated M for a reason – especially here!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. **

**~Chapter 12 – Love~**

**BPOV**

**3 weeks later**

It has been three weeks of frustration, lust, pain, tears and happiness. Edward has been my rock. He has practically moved into my apartment with me since Alice has moved in with Jasper. Every night, we would talk more about our past and try to move past what happened. So far, it has worked. I haven't been frightened by my past in my dreams. Edward and I even went to see Angela, my therapist, a couple times. The first time we went together, she had us talk separately and then she brought us in together in which we discussed everything. It felt good to get past all of the secrets and pain from our pasts.

In the middle of moving past our mistakes, Edward has been purposely driving me up a wall. I am so sexually frustrated. Edward endlessly teases me, flaunting his naked body whenever we are alone. Don't get me wrong, I love Edward going down on me, but I want his cock in me. Now. We have been close to doing the full dirty on a couple occasions, but he always stops us, saying that he wants it to be special. Screw special, I want him!

The past couple weeks has also had its ups and downs for my weight. After the milestone of reaching 150 pounds, I worked even harder than before. It was the best feeling to see my usual protruding stomach almost flat. I have seen so many changes in my body – my thighs are smaller, my arms are more defined – and I loved it. The first week, I lost a total of four pounds. The second week was shocking, because I gained two pounds back. Edward found me in the gym running my butt off that night. He laughed at me when I nearly collapsed, but said he was so proud of me. But, it paid off, because this week, I weighed in and I had lost five more pounds. I was down to 143 pounds. I was so ecstatic.

Edward has been working extra shifts at the gym lately. I didn't mind, because I knew he was doing something he loved. I haven't seen him in a couple days, because he would stay late at the gym and then crash back at the apartment Emmett, Rose and him shared. He called me every night, though; even if it was past midnight and I didn't answer and told me that he loves me. Last night, he left me a message that he wanted to take me out on a date tonight. He said he would pick me up at six o'clock. When I tried to call him to see what this was about, he didn't answer. Feeling slightly confused, but excited, I paced the entire length of the apartment many times. At two in the afternoon a knock came on the door. Looking at my phone, I saw no message on my phone from Edward. I wondered if he just decided to show up. Walking over to the door, I opened it and was trampled over by a pixie.

"Alice? What the hell are you doing?" I asked, as I shut the door behind her. Alice set down the garment bag, black heels and makeup case down on the kitchen table and then tackled me in a hug.

"Bella, I missed you," Alice exclaimed. She stepped back and looked at me. "Damn, girl. You have lost a lot of weight! You look sexy." Laughing at her statement, I couldn't help the blush that covered my body.

"Not that I don't love seeing you, Alice, but aren't you supposed to be at work?" She walked past me and grabbed all of the stuff she came in with. She pushed me down the hallway towards my room.

"Well, a little birdie told me that he was taking someone on a date tonight," she laughed. Shaking my head, I grabbed my phone and sent him a message.

_To: Edward_

_I hate you. You will not be getting any for a week._

_From: an angry girlfriend _

Alice laughed at my message. She sent me to go take a shower, with instructions to shave any unnecessary hair off my body. After complying with her demands, I stepped out of the shower and pulled on the lacy bra and thong Alice had left for me. The bra was black and pick with sheer lace and the thong was practically see through. Wrapping the towel around myself, I walked back out into my room. Alice pushed me down in a chair and grabbed her make-up case. I grabbed my phone and smiled at him response.

_To: Bella_

_ I love you, baby 3 _

_ From: an excited and horny boyfriend_

I showed the text to Alice, who started bursting out laughing. Alice had me stand up in front of the mirror and take a picture of me in the lace bra and thong.

_ To: Edward_

_ For you, baby. I hope your hand is best friends with your cock, because you won't be getting any of this. _

_ From: a seriously horny girlfriend that won't be getting any because her boyfriend is a dumbass_

Edward and I sent each other teasing text messages all throughout the three hours Alice pampered, blushed, painted and clipped my body. The end result was worth it though. Alice really out did herself. The black, knee length dress fit perfectly and hugged me in all the right places. Edward will be drooling over my outfit.

By the time Alice had packed everything up and did the finishing touches on me, it was going on 5:30. Alice scooted out of the apartment, wishing me good luck. I ran, as quickly as I could in heels, back into my room and sprayed some more perfume on. I put my license and my debit card in a little clutch. I walked back out into my living room, sitting down carefully and watching the news for a second.

Not even five minutes from when I sat down, the doorbell rang. I hopped up and ran to the door. I swung the door open and I was shoved back into the apartment. Edward spun me around and shoved me up against the door, claiming my lips in a feral kiss.

"Fuck, baby. That picture," he groaned into the kiss, kissing down my neck and sucking hard on the spot behind my ear. When he pulled back, he laughed. "I may have left a mark, baby." He helped me cover the mark with my hair. He kissed me lightly once more, before stepping back and looking up and down my body. He whistled lowly, eyeing every part of my body. I took in his wardrobe, almost dying. He had on a black suit with a black striped tie. He looked ravishing. He even cut his hair.

"You look handsome," I commented. He ducked his head and I swear he blushed. "Where are we going?"

"Well, I thought I would take you to a nice restaurant. I want you to show off yourself. You look beautiful," Edward whispered. He helped me into my nice over coat, and took my hand, leading me out of the apartment. He led me out into the night towards a nice, shiny car. I looked questioningly at Edward.

"This is my fancy occasion car," He explained. Feeling excited, I jumped into his Aston Martin Vanquish. The leather seats were so inviting. Edward revved the engine and sped out of the parking lot. We didn't talk on the way there, rather comfortable with the silence. He had his hand on my exposed leg, and I had my hand on top of his. He sped through the lights of New York City, looking over at me and smiling.

We pulled up into a circle in front of the Eleven Madison Park Restaurant, one of the best fine dining restaurants. An attendant helped me out of the car and delivered me over to Edward. The same guy jumped into Edward's car and drove off to park it. I took Edward's hand as we walked towards the entrance of the restaurant. Someone opened the door for us and welcomed us to the restaurant. Edward led us to the front desk.

"Reservation under Cullen," Edward said in a husky voice. Not only did the voice affect me, but it also affected the person who typed the name into a computer.

"Uh, yes, right this way, sir," She stuttered. She walked in front of us, putting an extra sway in her hips. I slapped Edward on the chest. He started laughing, grabbing my hand and pulling it up to his mouth to kiss the back of it. I melted into his side, him practically carrying me. The attendant led us through the dim lights of the restaurant to the back. She sat us at a secluded table, saying our waitress will be right with us and scurrying away after the withering glare I gave her for looking at my man. Edward pulled out my chair for me, sliding my coat off and putting it on the back of my chair. I leaned up and kissed him lightly. I pulled my chair in and watched as he took off his suit jacket and sat down. His crisp black button down clung to every defined muscle. Our waitress came over and took our order for our drinks. I ordered a margarita and Edward got himself a beer. Edward reached over and held my hand on the table. I looked over the menu. Edward and I both ordered a steak, baked potato and a side salad.

"Bella, have I said that you look beautiful?" He smiled, looking at me with a playful glint in his eyes.

"A couple times." I laughed, smiling at him. I looked around the restaurant, waiting for the stares from people because I was so big, but I am not that person anymore. There was no one who looked at me strangely, there was no one making faces or laughing at me. I am my own person.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked. Looking down at our entwined hands, I squeezed his hand.

"When I was younger, I was still overweight. It was when my mom and my dad were still together and my dad was not that much of an alcoholic. They would take me out to dinner and I would get weird looks and people would make fun of me. Now, I started looking for the glances, but they were not there. I am the one who changed myself and I am so proud of what I have done for myself," I explained. Edward looked at me with love in his eyes.

"I am so proud of you, Bella." Edward's declaration of being proud of me brought tears to my eyes.

They brought us our food a little later. We ate our food, sharing our usual banter. When the check came, Edward would not let me see the total. He put his debit card with the bill back into the folder and shut it. They grabbed the check and ran the bill on his car, returning quickly. Edward helped me out of my chair, putting my jacket on and leading me to the exit. We waited for the attendant to pull the car up. When Edward's Aston Martin was pulled up, a different attendant got out. What shocked me was that I knew him. Not in the good way, either. I felt Edward stiffen next to me, seeming that he recognized the douche bag that got out of the car.

"Dang, that is one awesome car," the attendant said, getting out and walking over to us. When he lifted his head, he stopped in his tracks. "Edward Cullen?"

"Hello, Riley," Edward replied, not smiling. Riley was one of the football jerks who made my past living hell.

"Damn, dude, how are you?" Riley walked over, shaking Edward's hand. He turned his look over to me and his smile widened. "Well, hello there," he said smoothly.

"Riley, this is my beautiful girlfriend. You might remember her. She went to school with us," Edward smiled at me. Just then, Riley really looked at me. His mouth dropped open.

"Isabella 'the cow' Swan. Holy shit, girl. Look at you. I remember when you were like 400 pounds…" Riley started off. Just as he was going to continue, a fist shot out and connected with the side of Riley's face. Riley went down, grabbing his face.

"What the hell, man," Riley cried. I looked at Edward, seeing that protective look in his face. I grabbed his hand, squeezing it. He looked sharply at me, calming down. We walked around Riley. Edward opened my door, helping me in. Just as he was about to shut my door, he turns back to Riley.

"If you ever, ever, talk about her again that way, I will kill you," Edward whispered. I shut my door and waited for Edward to walk around. When he got in he leaned over and claimed my lips in a feral kiss. I tried to keep up with him, but he was wild.

"Thank you, Edward. Thank you for stepping up for me," I whispered, tears streaming from my eyes. He used his thumb to wipe the tears away.

"You don't have to thank me, baby." Smiling, I leaned in and kissed him softly.

"Bring me home and make love to me," I whispered. Edward smiled and nodded. The car raced out of the parking lot and shot down the roads until we were parked in front of my apartment complex. We held hands as we walked towards my apartment. Just thinking of what is to come is getting me hyped up.

I opened the door, letting us in and locking it back up. I shrugged off my coat and threw my clutch on the floor. I spun around and undid Edward's tie. I threw it on the floor, undoing the buttons on his shirt. He shrugged it off and onto the floor, leaving him in only his slacks. I turned around, looking over my shoulder and winking at him, before walking towards my room. I heard Edward run to catch me, grabbing me around my waist and lifting me over his shoulder. I squealed, kicking my legs. Edward laughed, throwing me on my bed. I sat up and let him reach behind me to unzip the dress. He tugged it off, carefully, laying it on the floor. That left me in the bra and thong from the photo I sent him before.

"Fuck, baby," Edward groaned, drinking me in. He kissed me hard, shoving his tongue into my mouth. I shifted my hips, looking for friction. He spread my legs far enough so he fit in between me, running his hands up and down my ribs. I pulled back from the kiss, gasping for air.

"Edward," I groaned. He smiled, running his tongue over the edge of my bra. Thankfully the clasp was in the front, so Edward quickly took that off of me, immediately dipping his head and sucking on my right nipple. His left hand twisted and tugged on my left nipple.

"Bella, I need you," he whispered. He trailed his tongue down my stomach, plunging it into my belly button. I cried out, arching into his touch.

"Please, Edward. Take me," I cried out. Edward grabbed each side of my thong and slid it off of me. I was so wet, that it was dripping down my thighs. Edward flung my thong to the side, trailing his nose up my leg. He stopped at my core, spreading my legs ad taking one long lick from bottom to top. He swirled his tongue around my clit in hard, little circles. I cried out in want. Edward continued his ministrations, slurping up my essence. I tugged on his hair, bringing him back up to kiss me.

"I can taste myself on you," I whispered. Edward smiled, lifting up onto his knees. I leaned up, running my nails down his bare torso. A shiver overtook Edward. His normally green eyes were now dark with want. I trailed my hands down, undoing the button on his slacks and the zipper. Edward jumped off the bed, pulling down his pants and boxers. I watched as his cock bounced out of the confines of his slacks and up to his stomach. He was so hard. He crawled back on to the bed, leaning down and kissing me. I could feel his head sliding through my wetness.

"Bella, please," he whimpered. I leaned over to the bed side table and pulled a condom from the drawer. I gave it to him, waiting for him to rip it open and roll it on him. When he had the condom on, he shifted his hips. He grabbed himself and led him to my opening.

"Are you sure?" he whispered. Nodding my head, I used both hands to grab his face. I leaned up and kissed him softly.

"I love you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." Edward smiled, kissing me at the same time of thrusting in to me. He stayed still for a second, leaning his forehead on my collarbone.

"Ugh, Bella." Edward moaned, pulling his hips back and thrusting back in. He continued this motion, picking up the pace.

"Harder, Edward," I cried. Edward gripped the mattress, thrusting his hips fast and hard.

"You're so wet. So warm," Edward mumbled. I closed my eyes, holding onto his shoulders. He felt so good.

"Edward, your cock feels so good," I moaned. He sped up his thrusts, placing one hand down and rubbing quick circles on my clit. I was so close.

"Fuck, Edward. I am coming," I cried out, shivering at the intensity of my orgasm. Edward groaned, feeling me come around him. He thrust his hips three times before groaning and spilling into the condom. Edward leaned down and kissed me softly. He pulled out and I could immediately feel his absence. Edward hopped off the bed and walked to the bathroom. He came back in a few seconds later, jumping back into the bed and snuggling into my back.

"I love you, Bella," he murmured. Smiling, I fell into a deep sleep, muttering the words back to him. I couldn't help but smile in my sleep, because I am so happy – Edward makes me so happy.

If you were to tell me in high school that I would be where I am now, I would have laughed. I am so glad I stumbled across the path of Edward. I hope we have many more years of happiness.

**A/N: How was it?! I hope you all liked it. There is probably going to be one more chapter. It will be featured a couple years from now and will be where Bella shows off her newly found confidence. I hate to cut it so short, but unfortunately, school starts soon, so I would like to get this done before I go back. Hopefully, I can do some outtakes. That okay?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi, everyone! Sorry it took me forever to get this one up. This is the last chapter! *tears* This is a long chapter, so hang on! I hope you all enjoy the final chapter. Please leave me a review on what you thought. **

**This is Rated M!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**~Chapter 13 – The Reunion~**

**BPOV**

_Hello, _

_You have been invited to join Forks High School Class of 2010 Reunion. The Reunion will be held June 15__th__ through June 17__th__. All of the graduates have been invited to come together and share stories from your time outside of High School. This reunion will be a three day party of fun, games, prizes and laughter. The first day will be a gathering at Forks High School for a buffet style dinner. There will be a DJ and a dance floor. The second day will be a party at La Push Beach, just like old times. The third day will be a farewell ball. The dress code is formal for this ball. The survey attached is just something we will use to give away prizes and gift bags at the formal ball. If you believe you can attend our reunion, please call or email me at (123)-456-7890 or Jbenson . _

_Thank you and I hope to see you all there!_

_John Benson_

_Forks High School Principle_

Holy shit. No fucking way. Has it already been ten years since we graduated? Damn. I was currently standing at the counter in my kitchen in my new home. This place is unbelievable. It is a two stories, cozy little home. We have four bedrooms, four baths, a living room and a basement that we turned into our own workout area. Oh, did I forget to mention I was married? And that I had a child? Yup, I became Mrs. Cullen three years ago. Two months after Edward and I married, I became pregnant. Less than a year later, Masen Cullen popped out. My wedding and the birth of my first born are the best memories that I could have ever asked for.

I would have never thought I would have ended up marrying the one person who was hot and cold to me in High School. After fleeing my personal hell that was Forks, I breezed through four plus years in college. Fresh out of college, I met Edward. We dated for close to two years before he finally got down on one knee and proposed to me. We married quickly and went on our honeymoon to Hawaii, where we had plenty of sex – good sex – and eventually I ended up pregnant. I would never want to change anything. My life is exactly how I wanted it to be.

I continued to be a writer, publishing my final book in the Bigger Life's Series. This series became wanted by every director to make into a film. I eventually chose one director and he took it in his hands to make my books a hit. I eventually showed myself to the public, doing interviews, radio shows, taking pictures and stuff. My picture was all over the internet. On the side of writing, I help Edward. Edward and Emmett still owned M&M Gym and in the years, they have expanded it and made it even better. There are now more equipment and more business. I became a personal trainer for the group, sharing my personal history and motivating people. Working next to my husband was a dream come true. Edward still teases me to this day, but in the end, we love each other. Out bond is too strong to break.

"Mommy, mommy." Before I am even able to put down the invitation to the reunion, a little monster is wrapped around my legs.

"Hello, little monster," I giggled. Masen looked up and made a 'roar' noise, running off to his playroom. My little monster is almost three years old. I watch him run off, tears in my eyes. I look back towards the entrance, seeing my husband leaning against the wall. His usual messy hair is untamed and wind-blown. He has some scruff around his chin. I love the feeling of is scruff against my cheek when he snuggles with me.

"Hello, love." I smile, walking over to him. His arms open and I snuggle into his embrace. This man has made every dream and wish come true. He has made me more confident with myself, he has made me love myself for who I am, and most importantly, he has helped me achieve my biggest want. I am 130 pounds. Over the past ten years, I have gone from being 236 pounds to 135 pounds to gaining thirty pounds when I was pregnant with Masen, and then working my ass off to get back down to 130. It was one hell of a rocky road, but I am glad Edward never gave up on me and I am glad I never gave up on myself. The end result was so worth it.

"What you got here, love?" Edward unwraps his arms from me and walks to the counter. He lifts the paper that held the reunion invitation. I watched as his eyebrows lifted, as he read the paper. He grabs an unopened piece of mail and I know that it is addressed to him, with the same invitation inside.

"So…" I casually say out loud. Edward looks up at me with a smirk on his face.

"So…" he repeats back. I smile and walk over to stand next to him.

"Do you want to go?" I ask, twirling a piece of my hair. Edward smacks my hand away and cups my cheek.

"I don't know. Do you want to go is the more demanding question," Edward seriously says. He knows me so well.

"Actually, Edward, I think I do." Edward smiles enthusiastically, leaning in and kissing me. Just as the kiss gets heated, I hear little feet scamper in.

"Ew, daddy, stop kissing mommy," Masen yells. Edward pulls back and kisses my forehead. My little monster tugs on my sweatpants and makes room for him in between our legs. He giggles in a high pitch squeal, when I lean down and place a slobber kiss on his cheek.

~ABL~

"Are you sure you're okay with watching him," I ask for the thousandths time. Rosalie laughs and nods her head. Masen is running around with his cousins, Felix and Alec, Rosalie and Emmett's kids. Felix and Alec are two years older than Masen. Masen looks up to them and idolizes them.

"Okay. Are you sure?" I ask again. This was the first time Masen and I would be separated for so long. I was anxious and nervous.

"Yes, Bella. Go. Have fun at the reunion and show off your killer body," Rose laughs. I hand over the bag of food, diapers, wipes and other stuff for Masen. She takes it and puts it aside. I walk over to Masen and pick him up.

"I love you, buddy," I whisper, kissing him on the cheek.

"I wuv you, mommy," he repeats in his gibberish. I put him down and he runs off and chases Alec. I walk back to the foyer and see Edward hugging and thanking Rosalie. He walks past me and goes to say good-bye to Masen. I thank Rose once more and go out to wait in the car. Edward walks out of the house after a couple seconds and hops into the driver's seat.

"Ready?" I nod, taking his hand. I was actually looking forward to showing those who made fun of me that I was not easily taken down. Edward drove us down the roads at a leisure pace towards JFK Airport. The drive was quiet; it was nice to just think. Edward kept a strong grip on my hand, every once in a while, bringing it up to his mouth and kissing the back.

We pulled into the airport parking lot, pulling into the closest parking spot that Edward could find. I grabbed our carry-on bags and Edward grabbed the suitcases. Taking our time walking to the entrance where we board our plane, Edward took my hand and squeezed it.

"I love you and I am so proud that we are going," Edward said.

"Me, too."

~ABL~

**June 15****th**** – 1****st**** day of Reunion Forks High School**

"Edward! Where is my blue wrap dress?" I yelled. Edward and I are sharing a hotel room for the time we are spending in Forks. The time was going on four o'clock in the evening and the dinner held at the school is supposed to start in an hour. Edward walks out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist. He had water droplets still dripping down his chiseled chest.

"Really?" The obvious elephant in the room was that he was tempting me and teasing me. Ever since we had Masen, our sex life has been perfect. We would make time for ourselves at least once a week, sending Masen to Edward's parents or to Rosalie and Emmett's house. But ever since we received the invitation, I have been so focused on making everything perfect for this occasion. I am going to be serious right now. I am horny and I have a very tempting husband strutting around anywhere and everywhere. We haven't had sex since we receive the letter two weeks ago. I know he is suffering, because I wake up every morning with a very hard member poking me in the ass. But before I could do anything, he would jump out of bed and run to the bathroom. I don't understand why he won't let me pleasure him.

"What?" he says dumbly. I look at the time again and decide on a whim. I march over to him, clad in only my thong and bra, take ahold of the tie holding the towel and tug hard. The towel falls to the ground, leaving my husband bare. He smirks at me, grabbing me around the waist and pulling me close. He kisses me hard, thrusting his tongue in and out of my mouth.

"We only have an hour," he pants. I grab his cock, sliding my hand up and down. He moans, thrusting into my hand.

"I can do with an hour, can you?" I taunt. Edward growls lowly, picking me up and throwing me onto the bed.

"Fuck, I want you." He grabs the edge of my panties and pulls them down quickly, flinging them somewhere in the room. The same fashion happens with my bra, landing somewhere in the room. He leans down, sucking on my nipple hard.

"Ugh, Edward, please." My hand is still sliding up and down quickly along his length, picking up the pace as he moans, dropping his forehead onto my collarbone.

"God, Bella. Stop, I want to cum in you." I drop my hand, running it along his back and down to his ass, squeezing hard, making him thrust towards my center. His cock slides up and down my pussy, gathering my wetness.

"Say it, Bella." Lately in our sexual encounters, my husband has gotten off quickly with me dirty talking. It is so erotic. I lean up to his ear, licking the shell.

"Fuck my pussy, Edward," I whisper in his ear, smiling when he moans loudly.

"Yes, Bella, yes." He shifts his hips, grabbing himself and aligning himself with my dripping hole. He plunges in to the hilt, moaning.

"Yes, yes, yes, fuck me, Edward," I scream, grabbing onto his shoulders, hanging on for the ride. He thrusts quickly three times, hitting that spot each time. His hand dips down and circles my clit.

"C'mon, babe." Edward is panting, circling his hips. All-the-sudden, he rolls over, bringing me on top. I straddle his hips, him still in me, and start bouncing on his cock.

"Ugh, Edward," I scream like an animal. He meets my thrusts, his hands grabbing onto my tits and squeezing them. One of his hands trails down and rubs rough circles into my clit.

"Get there, get there," he pants, thrusting up. He thrusts three times sloppily, bringing me to the edge. We scream each other's name as we fall over the edge together. I fall down onto his chest, breathing heavily.

"Holy shit, Edward, promise me we will never go that long again," I breathe. He nods, apparently out of breath. We lay quietly for a couple seconds, catching our breath. Edward looks over at the clock, laughing.

"Back to the shower we go," he laughs, grabbing me and hauling ass to the shower.

We take a quick shower, rushing to get dressed and ready. He helps me find my dress, laughing as I struggle to pull it onto me. I put on light makeup, putting on a little perfume and rushing out the door with Edward. Thankfully the high school is only five minutes away from the hotel.

Edward helps me out of the car when we pull into the school and I wrap my arm around his, squeezing. My nerves have started to kick in.

"Stop, I know what you are thinking. You are so beautiful, Bella." I nod my head, lifting it in confidence. We walk towards the entrance, following the signs inside that leads us to the old cafeteria. The music is blasting loud from inside, and I can already see people dancing inside. Outside the cafeteria sits a red-headed teenager, probably attending the school now. She asks for our names, giving us a sticker with our names on it. I help Edward smooth it over his plain black button down shirt. He accompanied his shirt with nice pants and shoes. He looks dashing. He puts my nametag over my breast, laughing as I adjust it.

We walk into the cafeteria, hand in hand. Edward grabs us a table towards the back, smiling at me. There were a lot of people I recognized because they didn't really change in appearance. Within seconds of sitting down, Principle Benson grabs a microphone and brings the crowd to silence.

"Welcome, everybody. It is so good to see all of you. I hope everyone has settled in and made themselves company. Food is ready for you to come get and enjoy." The music goes back on.

"Ready?" I nod my head, grabbing his hand and heading up to the buffet style line. As we stand in line, I hear someone from behind us.

"Edward Cullen? I thought I recognized you." We turn around and there is Tanya Denali. She is dressed in her usual slutty clothes, barely covering herself. There were rumors in High school that Tanya gave Edward a blow-job behind the bleachers, but Edward told me that they were all fake. He does admit to kissing some of the girls he was allegedly put with, but he never had sex with any of them.

"Tanya, how are you?" Edward spits out. He never did like that girl. He wraps his hand around my waist, pulling me in tight. Her eyes narrow at the sight, squinting to see my name.

"Isabella Swan? I don't remember anyone by Isabella Swan," she murmurs stupidly. I fight the urge to roll my eyes.

"Yes, Tanya. This is my beautiful wife, Bella. She graduated with us," he says seriously. Just then, something clicks in her brain. She stares dumbly at me, lost for words.

"Hi, Tanya. So good to see you again. How has your life been out of school?" I ask as politely as I could.

"Good," she stutters.

"That's great. Yeah, me and my husband have had a great life. He co-owns this gym in New York City, you might know it. M&M Gym? They have expanded it to some other places in different states, too." She nods, still lost for words.

"Well, Tanya it was great to see you, I hope we see each other again during the reunion," I smile. I turn around, smiling and fighting laughter. I wait for the tell-tale sound of her heels clicking on the tile, before bursting out laughing. Edward stares at me in amazement, pulling me into a big hug.

"Man, I love you, Bella," Edward sighs. I repeat back the words, leaning up and kissing his lips.

We grab some food, going back to our table and eating it and laughing at people. Some of them are so predictable. After dinner, we make our rounds in saying hello to some people and I am amazed to see some of the people's faces who made fun of me when Edward introduces me as his wife. Unlike when I was in school, I speak out, too. Making sure those people know I am not afraid of them now. I have moved on and am no longer afraid of my past. Those people make an attempt to apologize for their mistakes in the past, and I accept them, but not really. I don't care about these people anymore. They sealed the deed a long time ago, and I refuse to forgive those who made my life hell. I have just moved on. I am happy that they know they made a mistake in treating me like shit.

Edward and I dance to a couple songs, drinking the alcohol that is served at the bar. By ten at night, the party comes to an end, people leaving to get some sleep. The principle says he will see us all the next day for a bonfire and party at La Push. Edward and I return to the hotel and we fall into the bed together. I smile as I fall asleep.

**June 16****th**** – Second day of Reunion La Push Beach **

Edward and I visit some of the places in Forks while we wait for the second day of the reunion. This part is later at night, all of us supposed to be there by ten o'clock at night. We go past my father's house and idle outside the house. Edward stops and looks at me. I am fighting the urge to take the wheel and run right through the house. This man is not my father. He tried to call a couple of times and I answered once. He was drunk. I hung up, vowing to never talk to him again. This was something I needed to do though. I needed to move past this part of my past. Edward leans over and kisses me hard. I was going to go in alone to talk to him and then Edward was going to come in a half an hour later.

I walk up to the door, pausing and looking back at Edward. He gives me a thumb up. I lift my fist and knock a couple times. I listen as I hear some footsteps come up to the door. I was surprised when a woman opens the door. She looks at me for a second, something clicking in her eyes. She is an older woman, late fifties, early sixties.

"Can I help you, dear?" I stare dumbly for a second.

"Um, does Charlie Swan still live here?" She smiles at me, before calling out for Charlie. I hear a gruff response come from somewhere, before a man walks up behind the woman. He looks like my father, but a little older than what I recognize him as. He looks a hell of a lot better, though. His usually sunk in eyes are not dark and hollow anymore. He looks clean. He stares at me, shaking his head and muttering to himself.

"It can't be," he whispers. For once, I smile at him.

"Hi, Charlie," I murmur. His eyes brighten, pushing past the woman to scoop me up in a bear hug. It was his hug that nearly brought me to tears. It felt so real. It felt like it did before he became an alcoholic. He feels like my father.

"Bella, oh my god, bells. What… what are you doing here?" he pulls back and looks at me.

"I am in town for my class reunion," I murmur.

"It's been ten years since you left? God. I feel like shit," he shakes his head. The woman pushed forward, ushering us into the house and closing the door behind us.

"Hi, Bella. I have heard so much about you. My name is Sue Clearwater." I shake her hand, exchanging pleasantries. She leads us into a refurbished living room and I sit down on a couch. Charlie sits down in a chair and Sue disappears into the kitchen.

"How have you been?" I ask. Charlie stares at me, still thinking this is a dream.

"I… I have been really good, actually. I am eight years alcohol free, Bella," he whispers. I stare at amazement at the man in front of me. He looks so much better than the last time I saw him.

"That is great, Charlie," I said in excitement. He smiles sadly at me, shaking his head.

"Bella, I am so sorry. So sorry," he trails off, shaking his head. He gets up off the couch and comes over to me. I stand up and hug him. He hugs me back, crying onto my shoulder. We cry together for a couple minutes, laughing at our emotions.

Charlie tells me that my departure sent him on a spiral downward and he almost died because of his alcohol addiction. After his almost death scare, he went to a rehab facilitation, where he met Sue. They have gotten close and he has a ring for her and he is just waiting for the right time to ask her. I told him all about my weight struggle and how I found the encouragement to shed off all the weight. He was so proud of me.

"Well, Charlie. There is actually some more I need to share with you." He looked at me, smiling.

"I am married and you are a grandfather…" I rushed off. He stared at me with big eyes. Just on cue, a knock came on the door. I rushed over and opened it. Edward stood there, looking nervous. I leaned up and kissed him. We walked around the corner and Charlie was still sitting in the sofa seat. He stood up and walked over to us.

"Hello, sir. My name is Edward Cullen and I know this isn't how I wanted to meet, but I need to give you something." I looked at Edward in confusion. He didn't mention anything about giving my father something. Charlie had yet to say anything. All of the sudden, Edward's fist shot out and connected with Charlie's cheek. I gasped, covering my mouth, as Charlie stumbled back a couple steps, clutching his cheek.

"That is for how you treated Bella," Edward spat. Charlie straightened up, walking over to us. I was afraid this might turn out to be a death battle, but Charlie shocked me – once again. He walked closer, lifted his hand and patted Edward on the shoulder.

"You have my blessing, son," Charlie said. I stared at Charlie, speechless. The room suddenly burst into laughter, as Charlie and Edward shook hands. I showed Charlie and Sue my wedding ring and told them all about the wedding. Charlie was sad that he wasn't there, but he vowed to be there more. I was thankful that I might have my old father back. We passed around pictures of Masen, Sue and Charlie gushing over how cute he was. I let them keep a couple of the photos, watching as Sue immediately put them up on top of the cabinet. I gave them our phone number, email, and home address. Edward told them that we would bring Masen to Forks soon to see them and Charlie and Sue would make trips up to New York to see him. By nine thirty, Edward said we had to leave for the reunion. Charlie and Edward shook hands again and he left to go start the car. I stood by the door and hugged Charlie.

"I love you, dad," I whispered.

"I love you, too, Bells," he whispered back. He promised to stay in touch and hugged me once more. I walked out of my father's house, smiling and happy that my life is turning around for good.

Edward drove us to La Push, grabbing my hand and squeezing. He leaned down and kissed me again. We walked over to the bonfire and I went down to the sand to sit, while Edward went to get us some drinks. All-in-all, it was a fun night. We didn't stay for long, two hours at the most, drinking and talking to some of Edward's old football friends. They all apologized for having to do with the cow recording at graduation. I smiled and accepted their apology. Edward stared at me in love. After the fire started to die down, we said our good-byes and headed back to the hotel. Edward made love to me that night. It was soft and sweet. I came calling his name in a chant and I fell asleep in his arms, happier than I have ever been.

**June 17****th**** – Third day of Reunion Formal Ball**

"Need some help?" Edward said, coming back into the main room of the hotel. Today was our last day here in Forks. It was bittersweet. After reuniting with Charlie, I was both happy and sad to go back to New York. Happy to see my son again and sad that I spent such a short time with my father. Charlie and Sue said that they would come visit in a week or two to see their grandchild. I know Masen has always wondered about my dad. He will be thrilled to have another set of grandparents to spoil him.

"Yeah… can you zip me up?" I was standing in front of the mirror in the hotel. I had my makeup nicely put on and my hair all done in loose curls. Edward walked up behind me and zipped up the back of my dress. It really was a beautiful dress and it showed off all of my curves. He kissed my shoulder.

"You look stunning, love." I smiled, turning around and doing his tie for him. He looked all snazzy in his suit. He leaned down and kissed me, slipping his tongue in. I pulled back for air, laughing at the lipstick smudge on his lips. I wiped it off for him, smiling up at him.

"Ready?" I asked. He nodded, taking my hand. I grabbed the last of our belongings, having already put everything in the car beforehand. Edward dropped the key off at the front desk, thanking the receptionist and grabbing my hand and walking outside. We scheduled our departure flight for eight o'clock tonight, giving us more than enough time at the formal ball. I put our change of clothes in the back seat and hopped into the passenger side. Edward leaned over and kissed me again, saying I was beautiful and then drove off to where they were holding the ball.

When we arrived, a valet took the car, leaving us to follow other couples into the ball room. We said our hellos and checked in. Edward immediately pulled me to the dance floor, dancing with me to some slow songs.

After an hour of dancing, Edward pulled me back to an empty table, as Principle Benson took the microphone.

"Welcome everyone to the last day of the reunion," everyone clapped. "Tonight we will be giving away some prizes for most similar in High school, best couple, best career, most improved. We will have some dinner and then you can dance or leave. I do just want to wish you all good luck with your futures. Make the best of every second," Principle Benson finished. I looked at Edward and smiled. I made the best of every second, so far.

Waiters brought out our ordered dinners, roaming around as we ate, offering more food or more drinks. I could already see some people getting a little tipsy and drunk. The food was really good and I actually had a good time.

Around seven o'clock, Principle Benson came back up to the microphone. Some helpers were standing next to a table with a bunch of gift bags and stuff.

"Hello, all. We are ready to start giving away prizes. First of all, everyone will leave here with a selected gift card of your choosing. We have some food gift certificates, hair and makeup certificates and gym certificates of a free month at your very own M&M Gym, compliments of Edward Cullen himself." Everyone clapped and cheered. Edward waved and smiled, laughing at some people.

"Okay, to start the night off, our first prize is to most similar in High School. After reading all of the submitted surveys, it was pretty clear who was pretty similar from High School. This prize of a gift bag of goodies goes to… Riley Biers." Riley stood up and walked forward, scowling. Edward and I were laughing hysterically, because it was true. Riley never really made anything out of himself. There are chuckles from the crowd, but the clapping covers it.

"Okay, onto the next prize. This goes to best couple. Let me clarify… it goes to married couple, and we have a couple High School sweethearts who got married and a couple others who we never thought would get married, but it makes a good combination. So, the best couple prize of $200 cash goes to… Edward and Isabella Cullen." Blushing, I stood up, folding myself into Edward's side. He walked us up to the front, thanking the principle. He grabbed the wad of cash, waved it in the air and pocketed it. I laughed at his childish move.

"Before you go, I would also like to present Edward Cullen with the best career award. His prize is a gift bag that we specialized with gym equipment that he could add to his gym. Want to tell the crowd about your gym?" Edward nodded, letting go of me and walking to the microphone. I walked over to Principle Benson and hugged him and thanked him.

"Well me and my best friend, Emmett McCarty opened this gym in New York close to ten years ago. We have a bunch of state of the art equipment and we are planning on expanding soon. We have recently really expanded, having our gym being built in different states. We are currently in the works of making one here, right in Forks. We also have personal training available. So, I encourage more people to get a membership and try it out," Edward concluded.

He walked over to me, wrapping his arm around me and kissing my forehead.

"I will go get us some more drinks. Why don't you go back to the table?" I nodded, leaning up and kissing him. I made my way back to the table and sat back down.

Principle Benson announced a few more awards as I was waiting for Edward to return. One was for runner up best career, that went to some kid I didn't know. He worked for NASA. The other award, most unusual profession, went to Tony Hardies, an Airplane Repo. I didn't know what that was until someone told me.

"The last award, most improved since high school, has an important significance to someone special. The announcer for this award is Edward Cullen." Principle Benson handed the microphone to Edward. I looked in confusion at Edward.

"Hi, everyone. Um, this award is pretty special for me to give to someone really special to me. I would like to just get out with who won the award and then I would like to explain. This award goes to my wife, Isabella Cullen. Isabella and I were not on best terms in High school, like most of you remember. I am going to be honest with all of you. I was an asshole back then. I was an ass to my best friend, to my wife let alone. I was part of the group who thought it was funny to make fun of some overweight chick. I regret that. I regret that so fucking bad. But, look at her now," Edward gestured over to me. All eyes turned to me. I could see some tears in people eyes at Edward's speech.

"Look at my wife, now. She is the most beautiful, perfect woman I have ever set eyes on. Bella walked into my gym one day, asking for personal training. Little did I know, that little whirlwind ran into my life and made me weak in the knees. She would never give up. After high school, I went downhill. I did drugs and I got into a lot of trouble with authority. I chose to forget about my past. I didn't remember anything from my past. That was why I didn't recognize Bella when she first came in. After working with her for a couple weeks, I developed feelings for her. Let's be honest, I was horny," Everyone laughed. "Bella was this beautiful girl, even in her state of what she was in ten years ago. When I realized who she was, I worked my ass off to tell her that I was sorry for everything I did to her. She accepted my apology. Together, we made her wish come true. So Bella, thank you. Thank you for making my life complete. Thank you for saving me," Edward finished. I walked through the crowd, tears streaming down my eyes. I walked straight into Edward's arms and cried into his chest.

"I love you," he whispered, leaning down and connecting our lips. I kissed him back, showing my love for him through that kiss.

"I love you, too." Yeah, I may have been a bigger person all throughout my life, but I had a bigger life than anyone.

**A/N: It's done! This story was very hard to finish, because it relates straight to my life. Never settle for anything less! Thank you all for the support throughout this story! I hope you all enjoyed it. I am hoping to do some outtakes and maybe a future chapter. I don't know, still up in the air. What you guys think? **

**Thank You All! Please Review!8**


End file.
